Connected
by Lyrical Ema
Summary: Extremely old story; read at your own risk. Warning for incest, bad grammar, trivial plotline, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Firsts

**A/N: Who knows what posessed me to write this? Since I have a MAJOR block…I guess this just sprang to life. I tried toughening up Fate, since she was pretty spineless in "I'm With You". Nanoha and Fate are sixteen years old. Reviews would be appreciated. ~Ema **

"Nanoha, it's time to get up. Come ON, Nanoha! We're going to be late! Just because YOU stayed up all night drinking doesn't mean that mom's going to have our asses if we're late!" Fate Takamachi yelled in her twin sister's ear. "Come ON!"

Nanoha Takamachi opened one slate blue eye, and let out a small sigh. "Fine," she said hotly. "But you'd better get me a drink after school!"

Fate rolled her eyes. "You're going drinking AGAIN?"

Nanoha opened her blue eyes wide and sat up. "Don't I go every night?" she asked sweetly, and hopped out of bed. "Hmm…I think I'll wear the black ribbon today," she decided, grabbing one from her bedside table, nearly knocking Fate over.

"What about, maybe, getting dressed?" Fate suggested.

Nanoha smiled. "I have that all figured out!" she said proudly, tying her long brown hair into a side ponytail and grabbing her school uniform blouse and skirt.

"Really? Are you going to teleport into your clothes?" asked Fate, rolling her eyes a second time. "'Cause I'd be all for that—maybe then I wouldn't be late," she put a hand on her hip and stared at Nanoha expectantly.

"Uh, no, sorry to disappoint you," Nanoha answered. "But I can change superfast! Watch me!" She pulled off her pajama shirt and started to climb into her top…only to trip off the bed and go crashing to the floor.

Fate laughed, but helped her twin sister up. "Good job. Now can you PLEASE hurry?"

"Fine," Nanoha snapped.

About ten minutes later, both girls headed downstairs, where Momoko Takamachi had out lunches and toast, and was currently fixing the hair of Fate and Nanoha's younger sister, Vivio.

She looked up when the two girls came into the kitchen. "Hello, girls," Momoka said sweetly. "I'm sorry that you don't have time for breakfast…you can take the toast and eat on the way to school,"

Vivio, who had wiggled out of her mother's grasp, grabbed onto Nanoha's leg. "Oneechan, do you have to leave?" she asked, with the most pathetic look up at her older sister.

"I do. I'm sorry, Vivio," Nanoha said softly, bending down to pat Vivio on the head, who released her grip instantly and stepped backwards, then turned to fix Fate with the same treatment, her mismatched eyes now actually swimming with tears.

"Do you have to leave, Fate-nee?" she cried, as Fate knelt down to give Vivio a quick hug.

"Yes, Vivio—I'll be back, though," Fate assured her little sister, then gently broke Vivio's grip, picked up her lunch and toast, and headed out the door, Nanoha right behind her.

"Vivio is so adorable," Nanoha mused as they took up a quick pace down their wide street.

"She is," Fate agreed, but before anything more could be said, a blast of brown hair and school uniform grabbed both of them in a hug.

"Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan!" cried a familiar voice.

"Hayate-chan?" the two girls chorused.

Hayate Yagami looked up into the faces of her best friends, and grinned. "Hi, hi! Guess what? You'll never guess! Oooh, it's just sooo exciting!"

"What is it?" asked Fate.

"You know how I live in a foster home, right?"  
Both girls nodded.

"Well, we're getting a new foster brother! And he's soooo cu~te!" Hayate squealed.

"Uh…" Fate and Nanoha exchanged looks.

"That's, um, great," Fate managed finally. "And…"

"Oh, that's right, I haven't gotten to the good part," Hayate said, releasing her friends. "Well, since he's cute and all, I get to use him as my next model! Isn't that great?!"

Fate and Nanoha both privately felt very sorry for Hayate's new foster brother.

They continued at an almost-run, since they were running even later now, occasionally stopping to make allowances for Hayate's health problems, but luckily, they reached school in time.

"See, there he is!" cried Hayate, pointing to a boy with green eyes, glasses, an longish blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail. "Isn't he perfect for a model?"

Fate shrugged, and Nanoha made a noncomittal murmur.

"Yuuno-kun! Nanoha-chan says she wants to meet you!" Hayate yelled suddenly, making Nanoha blush bright red.

Yuuno turned and trotted over to where they stood in a small huddle. "Um, yes, Hayate-chan?" he asked.

"Well, see, my best friend Nanoha-chan has an unborn secret—mmph!"

Nanoha covered Hayate's mouth with one hand and smiled at Yuuno. "Actually, we just wanted to meet you. Hayate says that you're her new project,"

Yuuno grimaced. "Unfortunately,"

Fate looked at him with sympathy—both she and Nanoha had been frequent models of Hayate's little projects.

"That's not very nice," pouted Hayate, finally breaking free of Nanoha's grasp.

"S-sorry!" stuttered Yuuno, as if he was afraid he had really offended Hayate.

The bell rang as Nanoha was about to assure Yuuno that Hayate was joking, and the four of them headed into the school building.

***

"God, today was an absolute bore," complained Nanoha.

"Yeah," agreed Fate, yawning. "Although, I liked music,"

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "That's just because you're amazing at the piano,"

"And you're 'amazing' at the violin, so we're even," shot back Fate.

Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. Up for shakes?"

"Are you sure you won't be too full to drink tonight?" Fate asked with mock-concern.

"Again, shut up. Are you up for milkshakes or not?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Fate answered. "Where are we going? Milky Rose Shoppe or Cat's Eye?" The two cafes in the area both served excellent desserts.

"Milky Rose Shoppe," decided Nanoha. "Cat's Eye doesn't have good milkshakes like the Shoppe. 'Sides, we're almost there," as if to underline her words, the storefront of the Shoppe appeared, and Nanoha opened the elegant door.

"Hi, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan!" called the shop owner, a girl named Rose with long, flowing hair. She sat behind the counter at the back of the shop, but as it was empty, their voices carried easily. "What do you need?"

"Milkshakes. Strawberry and vanilla," answered Nanoha promptly.

"Right, coming up," Rose answered, and ducked behind the shop to the kitchen.

"Mmm…I love how it smells in here," sighed Fate.

"Same," Nanoha agreed. "Come on, let's sit at the counter," she led the way over to the purple seats in front of the heavily decorated wooden counter.

In a moment, Rose reappeared, and slammed down two overflowing glasses—one a strawberry milkshake, the other vanilla.

"Here," Nanoha slid the vanilla one to Fate, who took a long sip.

"Gimme yours," Fate ordered, and Nanaoha rolled her eyes but handed her twin the drink.

"Hey, I was supposed to get first pick this time!" Nanoha cried when Fate slid the strawberry one back to Nanoha.

Fate shrugged. "Whoops. But I'll give you a sip of mine, anyway," she handed Nanoha her vanilla milkshake, and Nanoha took a long drink.

"Mmm…"

After their drinks were finished and Nanoha had paid, the two girls left the café and headed outside again.

"Got any plans?" asked Nanoha.

"Do I look like I have a boyfriend?" retorted Fate. "What do you want to do?"

"Go drinking," Nanoha said, rolling her eyes. "Duh,"

"No. Freaking. Way," Fate answered, crossing her arms. "I'll go drinking when you fly in the air and shoot pink stuff down at enemies of the world,"

Nanoha grinned and faked beginning to blast off. "Okay. Ready? Here I gooo!" she ran crazily down the street, attracting plenty of stares and whispers (most of them audible).

"You do realize that someone just asked if you'd gotten your rabies shot, right?" Fate asked.

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "Rabies makes you bite people. I got my shot. Anyway, please? Please, please, please, please come drinking tonight?"

"Fine, whatever," Fate agreed finally. "I don't have anything better to do,"

Nanoha's jaw dropped. "Seriously? The angel nun Fate is coming on a drinking expedition?"  
"Look, do you want me to come or not?!"

"Fine, fine," Nanoha held up her hands. "Sorry. But you promise to come?"

"Uh, you'll be with me until then…"

"Oh, right," Nanoha said. "Well, we need you to wear something suuuper sexy for this wonderful occasion! We'll call it 'Fate-chan's First Momentual Drink!'"

"Super," muttered Fate.

***

"Um…I feel like a slut," Fate said.

"Right, that's the point," Nanoha replied, straightening the low-cut black dress. "But you've got leggings and plus, you've also got the pull-on sleeves. You'll look hot—and NOT like a slut,"

"Unlike you," Fate observed Nanoha's white V-neck and supershort blue skirt with disgust. "You look…"

"Like Midnight Nanoha, Keeper of Japan at Night!" Nanoha supplied, laughing. "Whatever. It doesn't matter—all that crap will be gone once you have some drinks, ya know?"

"When did you become such a drunkie?"

"Since my boyfriend last year…what was his name…hmm…" Nanoha was sidetracked, trying to place the name of her former boyfriend. "Well, whoever he was, he took me out once, and I was totally hooked!"

"Great. Again. I feel like a criminal,"

"Then maybe you should try changing your complexion so black doesn't look so sexy on you," Nanoha suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Fate answered.

"Lessgo, Hayate's taking a car, so she'll pick us up!"

"Hayate's going, too?" asked Fate, surprised.

"Der, she always goes with me,"

"Oh, uh…"

There was a loud beep from outside.

"Just in time! Fate, grab your sweater, and let's go!" screeched Nanoha as she started downstairs, looking excited.

***

"This isn't so bad," Fate decided, looking around the room with interest. "It's like a party,"

"Um, yeah, sorta. That is, until the—"

"BEER!" someone shrieked randomly, and everyone fell upon the huge table that had been untouched until this point.

"I'll get you one," Nanoha promised, surging forward with the crowd.

Ten minutes later and three beers down, Fate was feeling rather drunk—Nanoha, who had already had four, was cuddled in the arms of some random stranger. Hayate—the only sober one around, was trying her hand at breakdancing—and failing.

"Hey,"

Fate spun around, but the motiom made her so dizzy that she couldn't make out the person in front of her properly, but saw a man with unnaturally colored hair standing in front of her with a grin.

"Hey," she answered, and finding this funny, she giggled. "Wazzup?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and for a few seconds her vision seemed to wipe out temporarily. That is, until she heard Nanoha yelling.

"Get the hell away from her!" screeched Nanoha, and Fate blinked a few times, wondering where she was and why her twin sister was yelling.

She noticed it was also really quiet; they were in one of the back rooms of the club.

The stranger who had said hi to her earlier was standing with his hands in the air, shirt off. "Whoa, whoa," he said. "I wasn't doing anything,"

"Like hell! Get out of here, asshole!" Nanoha yelled.

He left, and Nanoha sat next to Fate—who realized she was lying in bed. "Are you okay?" Nanoha asked.

"Uhh…yeah," Fate answered. "I think so," she looked down, realizing her dress was pretty much in tatters. How had that happened? Huh…

"Here," Nanoha threw her sweater at her. "We're going home,"

"How are you…not drunk?" asked Fate, confused.

"I am. I just have practice, sweetheart," Nanoha answered. "Come ON!"

***

"I feel like crap," Fate admitted. "This sucks," They were both in the bathroom. It had been last night that Fate had gone with Nanoha for the first time, and now they were both getting ready for school.

"You feel like crap? Please," Nanoha said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, do you feel okay? After last night?"

"Yeah, nothing happened, except my dress got torn up and I got drunk, right?" Fate checked to make sure.

"Uhh…" Nanoha said slowly.

"Uh-oh. That sounds like a NO," Fate answered.

"Well…" Nanoha bit her lip, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Uh…"  
"Come on, Nanoha, we're supposed to be twins! We're supposed to share everything!" Fate pressed, and Nanoha gave in.

"Yeah, well, you really should've put two and two together, but that guy last night…he was sort of…" she trailed off, making totally useless gestures with her hands. "…You know, trying, to well…"

Fate stared at her. "I don't remember that,"

"Maybe 'cause you were drunk?" Nanoha suggested, tying up her hair. "Anyway, lucky I came around when I did, 'cause otherwise…" Her eyes darkened for a moment, but she returned to normal within moments.

"Thanks," Fate said softly.

Nanoha shrugged off Fate's appreciation. "It's not anything to be thanked for,"

"Mmm…" Fate agreed, brushing her hair for the last time and setting her brush down. "Anyway, are you staying home 'sick' again today?"

"Yep," answered Nanoha. "Told Mom I don't feel good, and she bought it,"

"Okay, see you after school,"

"Love you,"

"Love you, too,"

**A/N: Hmm…not sure what I think about this fic yet…I wrote it mostly to Nana Mizuki's Blue Moon, btw., not that anyone cares. Yes, Milky Rose Shoppe is from Pretty Cure…and Cat's Eye is from Tsubasa. The "rapist drunk" guy was Jail Scaligetti, btw. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated—they are my inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

**A/N: I think I'm getting paranoid in my old age, 'cause when I got online this morning and found 4 new reviews I thought they were all gonna be flames. (sigh) Oh, well. I guess I'll continue this story, since I've done like, 5 and taken them all off…-groan- **

**Btw., in chapter 1, sentence 1, Fate was supposed to have said "not have our asses". XD Sorry. I also added Chrono into this chapter randomly…for plot purposes. Sorry if he sounds slightly OOC. **

"Damn, you're happy this morning," Fate observed, watching Hayate prance around the school courtyard like a puppy on drugs. "Did you get a new boyfriend or something?"

Hayate rolled her eyes. "No, but…Well, you'll see," she gave another girlish giggle. "I think he'll be coming…in…" she took a quick look around the courtyard, then pointed. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear!" she intoned dramatically, just as…

Fate couldn't stop laughing. "H-how…did you do that?" she gasped out.

Yuuno came up to them, apparently attempting to hide behind the two girls out of embarrassment. "She hid my uniform," he explained.

"And I gave him an extra of mine," Hayate laughed. "See, doesn't he look cute?"

"Umm…maybe 'cute' isn't exactly the right choice of words…" Fate said, grinning at Yuuno, who actually did look exactly like a girl with his hair down and wearing a skirt. "But I'd say he might get asked out a couple times today,"

Hayate gasped out a laugh. "I forgot my camera," she lamented as her giggles subsided. "That would be great for the internet…"

"Ugh," Yuuno rolled his eyes as Hayate's foster-brother trotted over to them, looking annoyed.

"Hayate, what did you do to the ferret?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm not a freaking ferret! I look nothing LIKE a ferret!" yelled Yuuno.

Ignoring him, Hayate answered Chrono instead. "Umm…well," she began. "Oh, yeah! Yuuno wanted to try out being a girl for one day,"

"WHAT?!"

"That's the bell," Fate interrupted. "We'd better go upstairs…Chrono-kun, Hayate-chan… Yuuno-chan,"

Leaving Yuuno spluttering in indignation, the trio headed up to their classrooms.

***

"Hey, do you want to hang out after school?"  
"Um, don't you already have a girlfriend?" asked Fate, crossing her arms in a disapproving way at Hayate's foster brother.

"Actually, no…we broke up," Chrono answered guiltily.

Fate sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "I don't really have much to do after school anyway—but—"

"Okay, see you!" Apparently, Chrono had not wanted to wait for the looong list of limitations Fate was about to announce—it was probably smart of him, too.

Rolling her dark maple eyes, Fate turned back to her locker and tried to pry out her textbook from the gum-infested base.

***

"Hi,"

"Hi," _Well, it couldn't get deeper than that, could it? _Fate thought sarcastically. _This is just tooo much fun, it's super…_

"So, do you want to head out to a shop or something?" Chrono suggested awkwardly.

"Sure," Fate shrugged, looking up at the blue sky. "I'd like to head out to a bookstore…I've been expecting this book to come in soon…"

"That's cool," Chrono agreed, and they set off around the corner and down a few streets until they reached the front of a small bookstore.

Fate opened the door without hesitation, and Chrono followed her inside. Walking through the shelves to the back, Fate spotted the cover of the book she had been expecting and picked it up exictedly.

Chrono looked at her oddly. "You read Mage[1] ?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," Fate blushed, suddenly nervous. "It's kind of an obsession with me…"

"Me, too,"

"Really?" asked Fate, staring at him. "No way,"

"Way,"

Fate rolled her eyes. "Suure…"  
"No, really, I do," Chrono protested. "Come on, do you have another copy?"

"Yeah, here," Fate pressed the hardcover, blue-bound book into Chrono's palm and plucked another one off the shelves. "Let's go, I wanna read this,"

"Same,"

Slightly disoriented by the weirdness of this situation, Fate paid for the book and walked out, Chrono next to her. Wandering aimlessly, Fate ended up in front of the café Cat's Eye and pushed open the glass door.

After getting an iced latte for Fate and an iced coffee for Chrono, the two sat down at one of the booths, both chatting about their new book selection.

"I mean, the last book was totally disappointing," Fate said, sipping her latte. "But the end was pretty good, especially when they found Mizuki,"

"Yeah, that part was good—but I also liked when Kokoro and Faye were in the maze," Chrono answered. "That part was really exciting,"

"Sort of, I dunno…Isn't it funny? I got into these books because of the Fate in this book… it's weird, she looks like me, too," Fate went on. "But she wasn't in book 4,"

"Yeah…but she doesn't act like you much—I mean, she's a lot meaner,"

"Oh, and I can't be mean? Just kidding, I know. That Fate is really sarcastic," Fate laughed. "I saw the second cover, and picked it up, which is was started me on this whole series,"

"I liked the first cover, with Faye and Mizuki," Chrono said. "That one was really nicely drawn—and the title was interesting,"

"Blue Crystal, right?" asked Fate. "And then Aqua Sapphire, Lost Topaz, Black Diamond, and now…"

"Sunset Ruby," Chrono finished. "It looks promising—I mean, Kokoro and Mizuki both look awesome on the cover,"

"Perv,"

"I'm not, they do!"

They went on like that for about an hour, before heading out again, just wandering—Fate found her favorite spot under the sakura tree in the park, and got to chapter four in her new book, while Chrono reached chapter three.

It was five before Fate finally opened the door to her house.

***

"Fate! Where have you been?" asked Nanoha, staring at her twin sister as she walked into the house. "You're soo late!"

Fate smiled. "I was out, sorry," she explained.

"With whom?"  
"Chrono Harlown," answered Fate. "He asked me out, just for the afternoon. It was awesome," she dropped her bag onto the floor. "Plus, we didn't get any homework, which is great, so I stayed out a little late…"

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "You should have called me,"  
"What are you, my mother?" teased Fate, pulling out her book and starting towards the couch. "I'm going to read—Chrono and I picked up the newest book in the series 'Mage,'"

"All right, I'm gonna head upstairs. I was IMing Hayate until you walked in," Nanoha said, heading upstairs towards her room.

***

"Oneechan! Oneechan!" screeched Vivio, throwing herself at Nanoha as the door opened. Nanoha looked up from the TV show she was watching, and gathered Vivio in a hug. At least _someone _appreciated her.

"Hey, Vivio," Nanoha said warmly. "How was school?"  
"Good," Vivio answered sweetly. "How was your school?"  
"Good," Nanoha mimicked, sparking a laugh from her sister. "It was fine, actually,"

"That's nice," Vivio was surprisingly articulate for a child, and rarely stumbled over or mispronounced words. "I'm happy for you, oneechan,"

"Thanks, Vivio,"

Fate, who had left to pick Vivio up, walked in the door at that moment. "Guess what Hayate didn't tell us?" she asked Nanoha.

"What?"

"She also has a new little sister—Lutecia. Chrono was there to pick her up,"

"Oneechan had her fiiiiiirrrst kiiiiiiiiiissss!" caroled Vivio.

"No, I didn't!" Fate protested, blushing. "We just…"

"What?" asked Nanoha crossing her arms as Vivio scrambled out of her lap.

"I dunno, made it official or something," Fate answered, her cheeks still red. "Anyway, are you going out tonight?"

"Nah," Nanoha shrugged. "I wanna go to school bright and cheery tomorrow, anyway, and Mom's coming home at around midnight, soo…" she broke off at the blissful expression on Fate's face. "What's got you all high?" she asked.

"Chrono and I are going out tonight," Fate explained. "A club—Planet Bang,"

"Really?" asked Nanoha rather coldly.

"Yep," totally oblivious to Nanoha's glare, Fate danced upstairs, calling that she was going to get dressed.

Sighing, Nanoha stretched, and curled up again on the couch, trying to convince herself that the urge to rip Chrono Harlown into little tiny pieces was simply the normal sisterly reaction.

***

"Hey,"

Fate grinned up at her boyfried of two hours, and answered, "Hi,"

"Do you want to dance or something?" he asked. "Or…"

Fate laughed. "I'm not much of a dancer—but I'd like to listen to the horrible singers over at the karaoke corner,"  
Chrono, looking predictably relieved, followed Fate as she wove through the busy room and watched the various people sing—their levels ranging from "earsplitting" to "sorta good". Fate laughed at every one, but not loud enough to attract attenton.

One girl, who had long blond pigtails like Fate's, but dark blue eyes, heard Fate's laugh, and challenged, "Why don't YOU sing, then?"

"Fine," Fate crossed her arms with a smirk—an unexpected reaction. The girl stepped down and Fate walked up to the stage.

"_Hiza wo kakaete Heya no katasumi, Itsumo fuan de Furueteita, "Hontou" wo shiru koto ga kowakute TOBIRA wo tojita," _Her singing was perfect, an exact mirror image of the recording. Chrono and everyone else stared at her in awe as the song drew to a close after a few minutes.

"Um…that was amazing," Chrono said, looking shocked.

Fate shrugged. "It's sort of a hobby of mine," she answered self-conciously.

"That's awesome—a Mage AND a singer,"

Fate laughed. "I don't think it's that cool—anyone can sing, right?"

"Uh, no, everyone can't. Did you hear everyone up there compared to you?"

Fate smiled. "Thanks. That's sweet of you,"

They leaned in at the same time, and their lips met.

Fate couldn't help thinking that this probably wasn't the way true love felt.

***

"Get up, get up, get up, get up, get up, get up!" called Nanoha impatiently, crossing her arms and staring down at her sleeping twin.

"Ugh," Fate groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Mornings suck,"

"That's my line, missy!" Nanoha teased. "Come on, we've only got…hm, like half an hour to get to school?"

That got Fate up, and luckily, they got to school just as the bell rang.

***

Nanoha had not expected that. She had simply been walking down the hall to the one class she didn't share with Fate, and on the way, had found Fate and Chrono kissing in a secluded corner…Leaning over the bathroom sink, Nanoha attempted to convince herself again that she was simply protective of Fate.

Right.

Clenching her fists around the porcelain, Nanoha stared at her reflection in the mirror, just for a moment, then turned away.

She was only being overprotective…that was all…

**A/N: Yes, it was short, but it took 2 and 3/4 pages in size 9 font, so hey, give a girl a break. The song Fate sang, in case you don't know, was Innocent Starter. Written to Maaya, Ali Project, and Nana Mizuki. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cheating

**A/N: Hmm...lots and lots of reviews (10 IS a lot for my standards, fyi) Soo, yeah. Lots of Chrono-smashing! Don't worry, he's only temporary before Nanoha beats the crap out of him...LOL. Anyway, it all looks pretty good so far, so I think I'll continue! I forgot to say last chapter, but Mages is actually a story of mine, and YES, the Fate in my story is a lot like this Fate. **

**Something funny I noticed: the reviews for ch.1 are all (MOSTLY) questioning the whole twincest-gig, but the ch.2 ones are into it! I guess having Chrono around does that to ya, huh?**

"It's been two hours," moaned Nanoha. "When is she going to get home?"

Vivio, who was staring up at her older sister as if doubting her sanity, blinked innocently, and asked, "Is Fate-nee going out with someone bad?"

Nanoha shook her head. "No..." _Uh, yes, he's a horrible guy and Fate should dump him...as soon as possible!_

"Then why are you worried? Fate-nee will have a great time...no?"

"I'm sure she will," Nanoha answered tiredly. "But I won't..."

"I'll play with you!" Vivio announced, smiling as if she had just solved a particularly difficult problem.

"That's sweet, Vivio, but I think I'm going to head upstairs..."

"Okay, oneechan. I'll wait," Vivio answered patiently, and settled down to play with her dolls again, murmuring something about "starlight breakers".

In her room, Nanoha logged into her IM account, and tried to talk to Hayate to get her mind off her problems.

**RagingHeart13: Hi, Hayate.  
**

**Reinforce8: Hi, Nanoha-chan. Wazzup?**

**RagingHeart13: Ughh...not 2 good.**

**Reinforce8: Upset about chrofate? I think its 2 cute!**

**RagingHeart13: Umm...ya. i g2g, momz calling me. ttyl!  
**

**Reinforce8: uh...kk? ttfn!  
**

Well, that had been absolutely no help at all. Nanoha sighed and sat down on her bed, flicking on the radio to her favorite music station as she sank slowly into a deep sleep.

***

"Nanoha!" Fate called. Fate's blissful face swam into view, and Nanoha blinked several times. "It's morning. You were asleep when I got in,"

"Really?" asked Nanoha coldly. "Then I missed you coming in. How was your date?"

Blinking slightly at Nanoha's tone, Fate answered, "It was great. We had tons of fun,"

"Did you kiss?" Nanoha forced a playful expression, and luckily, Fate was too blissed out to notice.

"Yeah, a couple times," Fate admitted, blushing. "But whatever, it's time for school,"

Wondering if she was too old to present Chrono with a live snake, Nanoha got dressed and headed downstairs, where Momoko had steaming plates of eggs ready for the girls.

Fate was already munching, and Nanoha sat down beside her and took a plate as well.

"Mmm..." Fate sighed in contentment, but just as she began to take another bite, her cellphone rang. Nanoha's eyes slowly darkened as she listened to Fate's side of the conversation.

"Oh, hi," Fate's voice was slightly breathless. "Um, yeah. I had a great time last night. Lunch? Okay, tomorrow...Right. Oh, you wanna swing by here? Okay...that's cool. Right, okay. Bye!"

Nanoha crossed her arms. "And...which of your boyfriends is coming to pick you up this morning?" she asked.

"Chrono?" Fate suggested, taking another bite and tucking her phone back in her pocket. "He'll be here in a few minutes...I've gotta get ready," Shoveling eggs into her mouth, Fate jumped to her feet and headed to the bathroom.

"She certainly is head-over-heels," Momoko observed. "How sweet,"

"Right, sweet if you think toad spawn is sweet," muttered Nanoha.

The doorbell rang, and Fate came running down the stairs to open it, where Chrono met her...with a kiss, of course. Nanoha gripped the table.

"Hi," Fate breathed.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Not exactly," Fate confessed. "Do you mind if Nanoha walks with us? Maybe THAT will keep your behavior in check," she teased, and grabbed her shoes from the front door.

Chrono laughed. "Did you bring your book?" he asked.

"Yep," Fate held up the book that lay next to her. "Let's go,"

"You two head out, I'll be right there," Nanoha lied quickly, with a forced grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely. Watch you two lovebirds? Total barf-bag," Nanoha answered, standing up. "See you at school,"

"Uh..."

But Nanoha had already stomped upstairs to get her bookbag, so Fate had no choice but to turn and walk out the door with Chrono.

"Your sister's acting weird," Chrono commented.

Fate shrugged. "Maybe it's..." she trailed off, staring down the street, thinking.

"Fate? Faaate?" Chrono waved a hand in front of her face. "Fate?"

"Uh? Oh, right...sorry. Daydreaming," Fate answered after a second. "So, uh..."

"We're going to school? Remember?"

"Riiiiiight,"

***

"You're going out?" asked Fate.

"Yeah," Nanoha answered. "Wanna come?"

"Nah," Fate answered. "I'm going to stay at home and stuff, you know..."

Nanoha didn't push her--she wanted some time alone, plus, it was probably safer for Fate to stay here instead...with a sigh, she slipped into one of her more casual dress/legging set, and headed downstairs.

Their mother and Vivio were out looking at elementary schools, so Nanoha simply walked out the door and climbed into Hayate's car, which was waiting at the corner.

"Hey, Hayate-chan," Nanoha said, climbing into the backseat. "Who are you bringing this time?"

"Chrono," answered Hayate, smiling back at Nanoha. "He wanted to tag along,"

Nanoha's eyes narrowed as Hayate turned back to the car and it pulled into the road. "Really?" she asked acidly.

"Yep--he said--"

"Shh!" Chrono whispered, not looking at Nanoha.

"Oh, right. I'm sworn to secrecy," Hayate said. "But I'll tell you. He just wants to go out for one night, you know. 'Cause Fate's not free tonight,"

"Really?" repeated Nanoha. "That's....interesting,"

An awkward silence and three minutes later, they arrived in the parking lot. Nanoha stepped out first, determined NOT to follow Chrono around, despite her desire to, and marched straight into the club.

Dancing was easier, because she didn't exactly have to think.

Still, even after a few beers, she couldn't shake off the unease, so she wove through the crowd, searching for Chrono.

She found him.

With a girl with long black hair pressed up against him.

There was no mistaking what they were doing.

"Hey," Nanoha said, putting a hand on her hip. The girl turned and stared at her.

"Chrono, can I talk to you for a second?"

Looking embarrassed, Chrono stepped away from the girl, and followed Nanoha into one of the back rooms.

Which w where she turned around and slapped him.

"What the **fuck?"** she hissed. "What the **fuck**?"

"Whoa, whoa," Chrono held up his hands. "Why are you so mad?"

"Um, because you're cheating on my sister?" she suggested angrily. "What are you **thinking?!"**

"I was going to break up with her!"

This, of course, made Nanoha even angrier, but she held onto it, and yelled, "Well why don't you do that before going around making out with other girls?!"

"Well..."

Nanoha turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, back into the party, and grabbed Hayate around the shoulders.

"Drive me home," she ordered.

Hayate rolled her eyes. "I'm a little busy, Nanoha-chan,"

"Drive. Me. Home,"

"Get someone else," Hayate turned away and back to her dance partner.

Nanoha stomped away and threw open the doors, then strode quickly down the street. It was a long way home...

***

"Fate-chan, wake up,"

"What is it?" mumbled Fate groggily, staring up at her mother's face.

"Nanoha hasn't come home yet,"

**A/N: I was watching Twilight while writing this, so it might have been influenced by that. It's actually not a bad movie, although the book is better (as always). Reviews are appreciated, and gives you faster updates! (ooh, I'm almost as bad as Nanoha, eh?)**

**~EMMA  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

**a/n: I've hit a slump. It is now beyond the level of "writer's block". I feel like I'm writing just for reviews and hits now, and not for personal enjoyment. Which I aimed NOT to do. Thus, all of my stories are now on HIATUS—except for Connected.**

**I am trying again, because I want to, and feel obligated to finish it up one last time. And I've decided to scrap all of my previous endings and start up fresh. To be honest, I have nothing better to do, and since this is probably going to be my last NanoFate story for a while…I decided to finish up. **

**This will probably be my final Nanoha story; at least for a while anyway. Nanoha isn't even my favorite anime, it's just easy to write.**

**Unfortunately, since my writer's block is in full gear, updates will take a long time. I'm writing every day now, trying to get a rise out of myself, and have been…failing. Miserably.**

**I've scrapped and will not be continuing the following projects until further notice:**

**-Forever and Always (sequel to 'I'm With You')**

**-Starless Skies**

**-Horitsuba High**

**-Darkness and Light**

**-Mine **

**-Fire and Ice**

**-Growing Wings**

**-Currebat**

**-Reunion**

**-Fall to Pieces**

**-Tsubasa Crack Chronicles**

**-Bound**

**-Eternal Galaxies**

**-Crimson Cobalt**

**-Crystal Rune **

**-Thirty Days**

**-Mahou Shojo TOURNAMENT**

**-Mahou Shojo GAKUEN**

**-Hourglass (S A K U R A – Y U K I)**

**I am currently attempting to work on:**

**-Connected**

**-MAXIMUM**

**-Prayer for Eternity (Book 1) **

**-Starling**

**-xxxCardcaptor Tsubasa (temporary title)**

**I am currently finished with:  
**

**-I'm With You**

**-Twins of the Phoenix**

**-The Tragedy of Tiramisu**

**THE STORIES ABOVE ARE NOT ONLY FANFICTION; SOME OF THEM ARE FOR FICTIONPRESS, FANFICTION'S SISTER SITE.**

**Thank you.,**

**EMA**

**p.s. This does not mean you can't write you own ending(s) to my stories. In fact, I'd love to see them. Feel free to steal my work; just credit me, okay?**

**Here's a preview of the real chapter four. **

Fate found Nanoha. She was sitting on a sidewalk, picking at one high heel, and her long, brown hair was dirty and coiled around her waist like a posessed snake. Fate was too glad to see her to scold or yell. What she really wanted to do was gather her in her arms and—Fate shook off the errant thought and turned to Nanoha.

Nanoha looked up, and her dark eyes were tired. "Hi, Fate-chan," she said. "I got a little lost," she smiled a little guiltily.

"Look like it," Fate agreed, holding out a hand. After a second, Nanoha took it. "What happened to you?" Fate asked, once Nanoha was on her feet.

"I started walking. I almost got in trouble, but I hit someone and ran. But then I got lost," Nanoha explained. "I hit really hard," she added, after a second, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I know," Fate rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

"Uh-huh. I tried finding my way back, and ended up here, but by then I was so tired I just fell asleep somewhere. No one found me,"

"Right," Fate said, struggling to keep a reign on the anger that was pulsing through her at Nanoha's calm indifference. "Well…"

"Did you and Chrono break up?" Nanoha asked suddenly.

"No, why?" asked Fate.

"Well…"

She was interrupted by a car that screeched to a stop in front of them. Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Chrono, Yuuno and Lindy (Hayate's foster mother), all piled out onto the sidewalk, looking relieved.

"You found her!" Hayate exclaimed, rushing forward to give Nanoha a hug. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I ignored you last night!"

"It's okay," Nanoha assured her, patting her friend's back.

Chrono turned to Fate first, and Nanoha stared at him accusingly over Hayate's shoulder. He didn't react, but walked over to Fate and took a deep breath. Nanoha clenched her fists around Hayate's back.

"Fate," Chrono began.

"Yes?"

Chrono gathered Fate into a hug and kissed her, hard. Apparently, he had lost his nerve. Nanoha's eyes narrowed mercilessly.

"C-Chrono," Fate stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Nanoha stepped out of Hayate's grip and crossed her arms. "Excuse me, Chrono?" she asked coldly, interrupting the couple. "Can I talk to you?" she looked exhausted, but her eyes were like diamonds, glittering and hard.

"S-sure," Chrono answered, disengaging himself from Fate to follow Nanoha, looking slightly ashamed of himself.

"Come,"

They walked just until they were out of earshot from the others, and ducked into a small, empty alleyway, where Nanoha turned on Chrono.

"And what the hell was that?" she asked.

"N-nothing, I was going to tell her!" Chrono held up his hands. "I swear!"  
"And, by 'tell her', you mean you were going to make out with her, am I right?" Nanoha asked sarcastically. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I—"

Nanoha had already reached forward and hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?" asked Chrono indignantly.

"You're going to hurt her," Nanoha answered cryptically.

Chrono rubbed his cheek, looking annoyed. "Look, I won't tell her, and I'll stay with her. That'll make her happy, right?"  
Nanoha dropped the hand ready to slap him again, and her shoulders slumped. She wanted to say, 'But it wouldn't make ME happy,'. But that was selfish. She shrugged, and without another word, ducked out of the alley and back towards the group.

***

Chrono arrived a moment after Nanoha, still rubbing his cheek. He was surprised when Fate turned to him suddenly, and took a deep breath.

"Chrono, I don't think things are going to work out with us," she said in a rush. "So, I'm breaking up with you. Okay?"

The little crowd laughed a little nervously. Nanoha's jaw dropped. Hayate gave a giggle.

"Um…" Chrono blinked several times, and shook his head, as if trying to rid it of water. "Um, but why?"

"Well, you're really nice and all, Chrono, but to be honest…you're a little boring," Fate admitted. "Also, Hayate told me about you and that girl at the party, so…" She didn't look mad, just a little guilty.

Chrono glared at her, then turned his back, and stomped off.

Fate let out a sigh, and turned to Hayate. "Was that okay?"

"Absolutely," Hayate assured her.

"Wait…what?" Nanoha, Vita, Shamal and Signum chorsued.

"I told Fate to break up with him," Hayate answered with a shrug. "Because she said she didn't like kissing him,"

"Uh…"

"Come on, let's go home,"

***

It had been a month or so since Nanoha had gone missing for a night, and the same amount of time since either of them had gone drinking.

Things had returned to normal, only both Nanoha and Fate couldn't shake off one thing about last month's small crisis.

Fate kept thinking about the relief she'd felt when she'd dumped Chrono. She felt it was wrong, and cruel. She kept thinking about the overwhelming horror that had enveloped her when she'd thought Nanoha had gone missing, and the strange desire that had overpowered her when she'd finally spotted her sitting on the sidewalk.

Nanoha kept thinking about her overwhelming desire to rip Chrono Harlown into little tiny shreds, and how that desire had faded so quickly after he and Fate had broken up. She kept thinking about the feelings that had washed through her when she had seen Fate that day, and how they had confused her so much.

Both girls were thinking the same thing.

_Does she feel the same way?_

Unfortunately, they were both too scared of the answer to try and ask. So, they avoided eachother as much as possible.

Which is about as easy as trying to move a ten thousand pound weight when the person you're trying to avoid is your twin sister.

Unexpectedly, the day came when the subject at hand was no longer avoidable.

It eneded up with the two of them in Nanoha's room, Nanoha on her laptop, Fate with her iPod speakers on at full blast, and each of them reaching to turn the glowing screens off.

"Nanoha,"

"Yes, Fate-chan?" asked Nanoha nervously. She had always been the brave—or braver—one of the two, but when it came to emotional scenes, she was a total flunk (example one: slapping people). Kind of like her and math.

"That day…" Fate began. She broke off. But finally, the words tumbled out without her permission. "I felt something more than relief when I found you,"

Nanoha nodded. "I did, too," she whispered.

"And, I think…"

There really weren't words. Well, okay, maybe there were around three words to describe what each girl was feeling, but it wasn't exactly that easy for them to say.

They had been born together, and spent almost every minute of their lives together. It seemed impossible that it had taken fifteen years for something as impossible as this to manifest itself, and finally spring from each girl's heart.

But it did.

So they both leaned forward, and their lips met.

And even as they enjoyed the moment, they were both thinking the exact same thing.

_Shit. _

**A/N: Muahaha. More to come, don't worry. Lots of love, everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5: Screwed

**a/n: YEAH, LIKE HELL I'M ON A FREAKING ROLL! **

**I said it was a "preview" of chapter 4, I admit it. But it was a lie. A bloody lie, I tell you! Yes, I am extremely gleeful at finishing off another chapter…MUAHAHA! (laughs maniacally) My two newest obsessions? Maxlight and Fosalie. Yeah, you figure it out. Keep trying. If Nanoha sounds OOC here, it's not my fault. It's teenage illiteracy people! Ironically enough, written to Yume no Tsubomi by Nana Mizuki (from Shugo Chara). **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Review or I'll stop, right this second, I swear to god, and Nanoha and Fate will get hit by buses. Just kidding! But really. Please? (holds up Raging Heart and sends out puppy dogs).**

Nanoha was in serious shit at that moment. In fact, beyond serious shit. First of all, she was currently hyperventilating over kissing a girl, and not just any girl. Which brought her to problem number two. She was in love with, not only a girl, but her own twin sister. Which brought up her score of "serious shit" to around 1000/100. And last, but not least, she had deeply enjoyed the past ten minutes.

WAY more than was good.

And way more than could be easily left alone.

Fate was going through the same sort of thing in the other room, Nanoha was sure of it. She could practically hear her breathing.

Crap.

This was not good.

As much as their mother was accepting and sweet, she would NOT stand for this. She would probably send them to reform school or something.

So, how was Nanoha going to get rid of the sucking addiction that pulled at her for more?

***

"Hi," Fate said awkwardly. Last night had been full of tossings and turnings, and now both of them were standing a little ways apart, trying to stop thinking about yesterday's…disturbing events.

"Hi," Nanoha echoed, equally embarrassed.

Fate took a deep breath, and spoke first. "You know what, Nanoha? I think that yesterday was great," Nanoha's heart leapt, and she opened her mouth, but Fate continued before she could get a word out. "But I think we've got to put it behind us, you know? Just pretend it didn't happen. Because…well, it never really CAN," Fate looked down at the floor, hiding her blush behind long, golden hair.

"O-oh," Nanoha stammered. "Um, okay. Yeah. That's what I, uh, was going to say, too," she lied, and then ran.

Fate stared after her for a moment, then sank to the floor and started pulling on her shoes, trying to ignore the fact that her hands were shaking like crazy.

***

They returned to normal—mostly. Of course, now Nanoha was thoroughly depressed, convinced that Fate didn't feel the same way that Fate did, but was trying to sound upbeat. And she was feeling very confused.

One, because she was absolutely sure she loved Fate—in both ways. And two, because Yuuno Scrya had asked her out, and Nanoha sort of liked him. But at the same time, she felt more loyal to Fate.

So, bascially, she was completely screwed.

Utterly, completely, fu—

"Nanoha Takamachi-san? Could you answer this problem for us?" asked a voice. It was the teacher, Sakura-sensei….teaching math.

"Um, sure," Nanoha answered, stumbling to her feet.

***

Fate, on the other hand, was trying not to think about Nanoha, and was undergoing to same sort of thing from Chrono—who was trying to get back together with her. Of course, she'd liked him fine as a friend, and would like him back…but only as a friend. Plus, she still loved Nanoha, even if she had lied otherwise.

She had basically lied because she knew this relationship could end in only one way: heartbreak. And she knew that Nanoha was breakable, especially when it came to things like this. So there was really only one thing to do, and that was to end all possibilities.

As soon as possible.

Fate wished it wasn't necessary…but it was. She stood up as the last period bell rang, and headed out the door without a word.

And, of course, the only person she crashed into was Nanoha Takamachi.

Well, shit.

She ducked her head, but Nanoha seemed different today. Angrier. And her expression could have been described in two words: "fed up". She grabbed her twin sister's wrist, and pulled Fate towards the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Okay, Fate, you and I both know that you were totally lying when you said we should pretend everything hadn't happened," Nanoha was going out on a limb here, chancing her statement on…well, nothing. "So, may I ask why you said we should forget it?"

Fate shrugged, crossed her arms, and stared at the floor. "This is only going to end in heartbreak," she said finally. "And it's going to be you who's not going to get over it,"

"Says who?!" Nanoha asked, flaring up.

"Says me—I know you, Nanoha, and I'm your twin sister. You're no good with relationships; or rather, getting over them, just like you're no good with math," Fate answered. "And this isn't going to work out,"

"I say it will," Nanoha growled—correction: attempted to growl.

"Don't," Fate sighed.

"Please?"

"No,"

"Please?"

Fate turned away, but Nanoha grabbed her shoulder.

And that's when it happened.

They both realized that this was unavoidable.

Fate gave up, and Nanoha did an in-head victory dance.

And they kissed.

Only at that very moment, a stall burst open, and someone came out.

It was Precia Testarossa.

And everyone knew two things about the dark-haired senior.

One, she hated Fate's guts. And two, she would do anything to get back at her.

And that was when Nanoha and Fate both realized that they weren't just screwed.

They were utterly, and completely, fucked over.

***

It took until the next week for people to start actually whispering in the halls about the newest school scandal—the twincest couple, who were not only twins…they were also both girls. It was such a huge scandal, it took a while for it to sink in.

Hayate and her group had surrounded Nanoha and Fate with walls…of themselves. They trusted Signum and Vita's "touch me and you die" aura to keep out most of the comments.

But not everything could be kept quiet.

First of all, Precia Testarossa wasn't exactly hard to hush up—and she teased, harrassed and bullied the two mercilessly. Because she enjoyed it.

Along with that, was Jail Scaligetti, Precia's designated "guard-dog-slash-boyfriend", who followed her around, following her every command. Which meant two Precias instead of one. Which, again, meant that Nanoha and Fate were pretty much screwed, double time.

Also, it couldn't take long before the words of this little incident reached the delicate ears of their mother. And Fate and Nanoha couldn't let that happen.

For the moment, although they had just accepted it, their relationship was shoved aside. Just until everything was sorted out.

But in the back of their minds, both girls were thinking up emergency plans if their mother did find out.

Neither had a proper solution.

It was down to around three options. One, let their mother find out, and then explain. Two, tell their mother, and explain. Or three, run—who knows where, but somewhere. Anywhere but here, basically.

They had both reached their decisions.

But nothing could happen without the other.

Nanoha was torn between telling their mother, and running.

Fate as going throuhg the same thing.

What would happen to them?

**A/N: Utau = Fate, and vice versa. Anyway, if you've got an opinion on what should happen, please leave me a review + your opinion. If they DO tell their mom, though, I'm sorry to say, their relationship ends there. So, RUN OR TELL? You decide. **

**Also, Fosalie = Fang + Rosalie Hale., and Maxlight = Maximum Ride + Twilight. **

**LOL, Emma **


	6. Chapter 6: Mother

**A/N: WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHTLY EXPLICIT KISSING SCENES. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY TWINCEST, YURI, LESBIANS OR SUGGESTIVE THEMES, DON'T READ THIS. (of course, on the other hand, if you ARE, why are you reading this?) **

**(laugh) Damn, I'm good, aren't? (preens self proudly) Anyway, I might just do another NanoFate fanfiction…because I feel like it! WRITTEN TO PARAMORE. Some rather explicit kissing scenes…No major yuri, but it might be a little much…Ha ha…(I'm trying to hard, aren't I? Wait, don't answer that.)**

**Today, since I feel just spiffy, I'll answer some review questions/comments:**

**1. Yes, Precia is young! I don't know why I put her in there, but I did. I think it's because I can't tell any of the Numbers apart with their names (except for Uno). Plus she has a reason for spreading rumors about them. And Jail. That was also a random decision…because I didn't feel like making up new characters. **

**2. Hm…I don't know about Momoko, not sure if she would totally agree and be THAT understanding. I mean, I certainly wouldn't be totally okay with it, if I was in her position, but maybe that's just me. All the same, I'm not sure anyone can be that open-minded, but I guess we'll just W&S!**

**3. Okay, I got ZERO feedback for the end, everyone's like…"OMG, OMG, OMG, I don't know what to choose, 'cause there might be a sad ending!!!" (yes, I am mocking my own reviews, don't take it personally, because I don't mean to be evil and cruel and I love you all!) So…I suppose I will give Nanoha and Fate their happy ending. **

**4. chkim218: Not sure what you mean by "2 connected", unless you're referring to the other story someone wrote. No, this is sort of but not really one of the endings I asked you to vote on. I sorta scrapped that whole idea, sorry. **

**ShadowGirdo: Thank you! Your review brightened my day! (bow) Thank you very much!**

**5. Chrono-bashing! I'm sorry, but that whole deal is over. Did I mention that I don't feel like sober Nanoha is the kind of girl who would beat up guys…unless she goes all White Devil on them? Well, that's just my opinion. Also, I admit it, I felt sorta bad for faggot-Chrono. Not sure why. **

**I'm very hyper, in case you haven't noticed. Please leave a review. (smiles angelically…and holds up Raging Heart Excelion mode). And no, no polls/questions today. Ideas are appreciated, of course, as always.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fate put her head in her hands, and tried not to think. It didn't work out so well. She was sitting alone, on her bed. The house was completely empty. No one but her, and Nanoha. Neither could look at eachother anymore. Or so Fate thought.

Apparently, she was wrong, because Nanoha entered her room moments after the thought had drifted across her mind. "Hi," Fate whispered.

"Hi," Nanoha answered, coming to sit next to Fate, and smiling a little. "I'm sorry about this," she added, looking down at her knees.

"It wasn't your fault," Fate answered.

Nanoha shrugged, and looked at Fate for a second, a pleading expression in her blue eyes. "Kiss me, please?" she asked.

Fate half-smiled, and leaned in and pressed her lips to Nanoha's. Her tongue traced Nanoha's, and Nanoha breathed slowly into her, and suddenly, they were doing a little more than simply kissing. Their tongues tangled with eachother, and delicious warmth seeped from each of their hearts, filling them.

_They were already in hell, so why not do it this way? _They both thought.

They both leaned back at the same time, both breathing a little heavily. Nanoha grinned at Fate, and Fate had to grin back. Both of them were feeling amazing, despite the fact that they were obviously going to hell in a handbasket, and it was Fate who leaned towards her sister this time, and pressed her lips to hers.

The door flew open, and the two girls turned.

It was Vivio.

_Shit._

***

"Oneechan? Fate-nee?" stammered Vivio. "What…?"

Nanoha put a hand to her forehead, and Fate's shoulders slumped. They leaned towards eachother at the same time, not to kiss, but seeking comfort.

"Oh, shit," Nanoha said aloud, and Fate almost smiled. Nanoha held out her hands to Vivio, who walked tentatively over to Nanoha.

"What were you doing?" demanded Vivio.

"We were…"

It would be no use to make up an excuse, because Vivio wouldn't understand either way.

Vivio clapped her hands together, looking excited. "Fate-nee and Oneechan were doing that thing on TV where one person chokes and other one has to breathe into them!" she cried.

Nanoha and Fate exchanged glanced.

"Yeah," Fate said finally. "I choked on a nut,"

Vivio's eyes got really big. "Really?"

Nanoha nodded guiltily. "Yes—but don't tell Mama, okay? She might get worried about Fate,"

"Right!" Vivio jumped out of Nanoha's hold and ran out the door.

"That was close," Nanoha told Fate.

"Yeah,"

"Wanna go out tonight?" Nanoha offered.

Fate laughed. "Sure,"  
Nanoha held up one hand, palm towards Fate, and Fate wound her fingers through Nanoha's and they both smiled.

They had one a battle—but they were far from winning the war.

***

The next day in school was pretty much…hell.

Hayate and her group were all absent, because Lindy had found it appropriate to take them all on a fun vacation for the next week instead of school, and Nanoha and Fate were just trying not to get caught up.

One thing that made things ten times worse than Precia, and pretty much the whole school making suggestive faces at them?

The teacher, Sakura-sensei, called them into her office, and gave them "the Talk". Except it wasn't exactly the "don't bully other people or steal their stuff or you'll grow up and live in a box for the rest of your life" talk. It was more the "is there something going on here that I don't know but need to know about" talk.

Of course, Fate and Nanoha assured her nothing was going on, and trudged out of school, thoroughly depressed. It hadn't been a very good day. Not. At. All.

"Are we still going out?" asked Nanoha half-heartedly.

Fate smiled. "Yeah," she answered finally. "If you're still up for it,"  
"I am. I need to get some of this—" she motioned to the school behind them. "Out of my system. And I think I know just the way to do it,"

"Drinking," Fate laughed. "Right, I forgot about your solution to everything; but I thought you'd sworn off it after last month,"

"Nah," Nanoha grinned, and stretched a little. "I'm up for it,"

"What are you going to wear?" asked Fate.

"Nothing," Nanoha answered, and at Fate's jaw-dropping, she laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes. "Just kidding,"

"Oh. Okay. Good," Fate said finally, smiling.

"You're too easy to fool," Nanoha teased. "Hurry up, I wanna get ready!"

***

Once Nanoha was dressed in a baby blue Cinderella-turned-2009 dress, and Fate was in her usual, sleek black outfit, they headed out—of course, that was after they had put on make-up, fixed their hair, etc.

They walked, because neither had a car, or enough money to get a cab. Hayate was away, so they really had little choice. The walk wasn't long though, because they found endless ways to make eachother laugh.

The pulsing lights and loud music were familiar to Nanoha now, and it made her feel almost nostalgic. Fate on the other hand, felt distinctly nervous.

"Hey, look, it's the twincest brigade!" called a loud voice as Nanoha and Fate came into the center of the throng.

No one paid the voice any attention—that is no one, except Nanoha, who stalked over to the speaker and punched him in the face, then turned and walked back to a Fate, who was barely containing her giggles.

"Well, that took care of the problem," Fate said finally, once her laughs had subsided.

"Yeah, a good punch in the face does good anyday," Nanoha laughed, grabbing a drink from the nearest table.

"Those are spiked," Fate warned.

"Oops," Nanoha promptly dropped her cup. "I'll just get a beer, I guess,"

"Great," Fate said sarcastically as Nanoha wove through the crowd to grab a bottle. She returned quickly, although she looked a little ragged.

"Here," Nanoha pressed one into Fate's hand, and took a swig of her own. "I got us a private room, it's too loud in here," she added, and held up a key with a number 7 engraved on it. "Lessgo, okay?"

"Sure,"

The two girls wove to the back of the large room, and wove through a hallway, then unlocked room 7, and stepped inside. Nanoha locked the door behind them.

"This is…nice," Fate managed.

"Come on," Nanoha rolled her eyes and pulled Fate towards the iPod dock, complete with an iPod that was permanately glued to its surface. "What do you wanna listen to?"

"Don't know, don't care," Fate replied, and sank onto the slightly dirty bed.

Nanoha turned up a song Fate didn't know to max, and started singing along. Her voice was a pitch higher than the singer's, but other than that, she was perfect.

"What song?" Fate asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Um…CrushCrushCrush," Nanoha answered.

"I'm changing the song," Fate rolled out of the bed, reached for the dock.

"But why?" asked Nanoha, sticking out her lower lip and sending Fate her ultimate puppy-dog eyes.

"Because I want to," Fate answered, sticking out her tongue, and turned on a song called Innocent Starter.

"What the hell is this?" asked Nanoha indignantly.

"A song I like," answered Fate defensively, then returned to singing along.

Nanoha rolled her eyes, and held out one hand. "Sit with me," she ordered.

Still singing, Fate moved to sit next to her sister, and wrapped one arm around Nanoha's shoulders, rocking back and forth to the rhthym.

"Shh!" Nanoha pushed her twin a little to emphasize her words. "Shut up, I wanna talk,"

"Well, that's nice," Fate said, annoyed.

Nanoha smiled a little. "Sorry,"

"Apology accepted," Fate laughed.

"Kiss me?" Nanoha pleaded.

Fate considered for a moment, feigning hesitation. Then a smile broke across her face, and leaned in, pressing her lips to Nanoha's.

They spent several minutes like that, enjoying the uninterrupted time, until Fate looked around, and said, "Doesn't it sound quiet around here?" she asked.

Nanoha shrugged, and pulled Fate back to her. "The music's still on," she pressed her lips to Fate's again.

"Yeah, but…" Fate began, her voice slightly muffled.

That was when the door burst open, and two police officers plus Momoko came in.

Nanoha groaned. "Holy shit,"

**A/N: (pant, pant) Live in New York City? Then tell me you know how it feels to bike from 89th street to Chelsea Piers (around 20th street. 20 blocks = 1 mile) Even my butt is tired. Hyperness=gone. Anyway, we got stopped by some total bitch who said we were rude for buying ice cream before her. But, you know what? Whatevas.**

**Leave a review? Please? Please? (holds out Raging Heart Excelion, which is preparing an Excelion Buster) Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7: Discovered

**A/N: Sorry if the previous chapter was rather short, but…yeah. Sorry. Again. I almost added more, but cliffhangers are a lot of fun to end off with. Hm…so far I've got 2 "tell Momoko" and 2 "run away". Well, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna…not do anything. Momoko will find out…as that's inevitable…and I'm gonna see how it goes from there. Also, Momoko got to the place, and saw a bunch of kids drinking, freaked, and called the cops. Well, not having a husband does that to ya! Plus, after Nanoha went MIA, she got really scared. So…yeah. Um, reviews would be appreciated, as always. For Aslan! AND MMP III! And Yuki K.! And…last, but not least…ALAVON-SAMA! **

**Also, it is your choice on wether you'd like to go along with AnimeXploit's ****Connected: Finale ****or mine. I only just learned this story had finished, so I only recently read the ending. By the way, AnimeXploit's story went EXACTLY the way I had planned for the original Connected's ending. So if you liked the idea of those better, I highly suggest Connected: Finale. I personally think it's better than my own…Ha ha…Anyway, it was certainly amazing, and I highly suggested. Thanks, AnimeXploit. **

**~ema**

"What in the world are you two doing?" asked Momoko, her eyes wide. The two police officers coughed and kind of looked away. "Fate? Nanoha?"

"We…I…" Fate broke off. There were really no words.

"Everyone here's going up to the station," one police officer said finally. "Underage drinking, and drug abuse…,"

Nanoha nodded, feeling unnaturally calm. "That's pretty much it,"

"We're gonna have to take you two girls down to the station as well," the other officer added, and with that, the two girls walked slowly out of the room and towards the giant van of stoners, drunks, and possible drug-addicts.

"Well, this sucks," Fate said finally.

Nanoha couldn't agree more.

***

"So, you two were drinking?"

"Yes," Nanoha answered dully. _Um, no freaking duh, don't you drink at parties, mister big-shot police officer?_

"And did you take any drugs?"

"I didn't take any, didn't know they were there," Nanoha resisted the urge to say, _"But if I'd known, I would've scarfed them down in two seconds._

"And the juice…"

"Nope, had zero juice,"

"Okay, then—your mother has grounded you,"

"Great. I love my house. It's beautiful," Nanoha said seriously.

The officer seemed rather confused, but finally went on, not getting the sarcasm. "And, uh, she wants to talk to you,"

Shit. "Really?" Nanoha smiled angelically. "Well, I'd much rather talk to you,"

The officer scratched his head, again, confused (this was obviously not the brightest crayon in the box), and left to get Momoko.

Fate was asleep on the couch, evidently exhausted, and Nanoha regretted walking over to her and shaking her awake. "Hey, sleeping beauty, Mom's coming in,"

"Huuh?" Fate sat up, and rubbed her eyes blearily. She grasped the situation quickly, and, predictably, the first owrds out of her mouth were, "Oh, crap,"

"Yeah," Nanoha settled herself beside Fate, and put one arm around her. "Well, what will come, will come, right?"

"Yes," Fate agreed.

The door opened, and Momoko stepped into the room.

"Girls…" she began, no preamble. "I must say that I'm disappointed in your behavior tonight. I thought that you had learned your lesson after what happened to Nanoha. But apparently not," Momoko took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you'll be grounded for at least a month; that means you have to come straight home after school,"

Both girls nodded—this was not the part they had feared.

"And what I saw today, in that back room…" Momoko looked confused, rather than angry or disappointed as Fate and Nanoha had expected her to be. "…What was going on? Was one of you sick, or something?"

Nanoha spoke first. "Yeah, Fate was having trouble breathing," she lied.

"That's right—that's why I fell asleep, too," Fate added. "I was exhausted,"

"Oh, I see," Momoko looked immensly relieved. "I thought…oh, but it was silly of me, of course," she smiled. "Well, I hope you two will look forward to spending more time at home, from now on,"  
"Yes, Mom," the girls chorused, and exchanged looks, both thinking the same thing.

_Well, like mother like daughter…_

***

The next few days were absolute bliss. But, even good things have to stop sometime, right? The party incident had overshadowed the twincest rumor, which appeared not to be true by many accounts (most of them Hayate), and Nanoha and Fate's school life was back to normal.

Vivio, who was eight, had introduced a new friend, Lutecia, also called Lu, or LuLu, and most of the time, Vivio was playing at Lu's house, an expencive villa on the farside of town, where Lu's wheelchair-bound mother lived.

Nanoha and Fate stole many moments alone together, locked up in there bedrooms.

Again, this couldn't last. Because, like so many other occasions, they were interrupted.

This time, there was no mistaking what they were doing.

And this time, it was Momoko Takamachi.

But, whatever happened, both girls knew that they couldn't give up this relationship. They were tied to eachother by countless binds that might as well have been steel. Nothing and no one could break them, ever.

They were connected, forever, and nothing could change that.

Not even what awaited them just down the stairs of their own home.

**FIN**

**A/N: I know it was short. 'm writing a sequel story, don't worry, but I wanted to split them up, as Connected deals with the nightly excursions and hiding relationships and Separated has to do more with Nanoha and Fate hiding their relationship and eventually being separated. Yes, Momoko-chan will get angry. No one is that open-minded, really. **

**Many thanks to you all—but since this is the end, I feel no need to present the normal formalities. Please look for "SEPARATED" chapter one, coming up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Laughs

**a/n; aaargh, writer's block. Probably everything will go on hiatus again…Grawr! I made Nanoha have less patience with Momoko than Fate…not sure why. Anyway, they're not the little, innocent kids they were in A's…sooo…YES, I SCRAPPED SEPARATED! I didn't like it. Sorry. I'll just continue from here. :) Warning! This chapter is mostly fluff…and omake. Soo… yeah! It's not serious at all. So, if you're looking for angst, look…somewhere else.**

"Girls…what was that?" asked Momoko.

"Um…" Fate began. "We were…"

"Kissing," Nanoha supplied.

"Eachother?" Momoko crossed her arms and stared at the girls, slight disbelief on her pretty, round face.

"Um…yes?" Nanoha answered, making the word a hesitant question.

Momoko's wide eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, and then she said, "Go to your rooms, please. Both of you. Separate rooms. Now,"

Too frightened to do anything else, Fate and Nanoha sprang to their feet, clambered up the stairs, and slammed the doors behind them as they entered their rooms.

It was few moments before Momoko went up the stairs to speak with them, individually.

"Aaargh," groaned Nanoha, collapsing onto Fate's bed.

"What happened?" asked Fate sympathetically.

"She just said we weren't allowed to be with eachother in 'that way'. At least under her roof. Apparently, it's up to us what we do after, but she says it's not, 'Appropriate for young women to behave this way if they're family,'." Nanoha mimicked her mother was stunning presicion, and then added, "But it could've been worse,"  
"Shyeah, she could've sent me to boarding school," joked Fate. "She said the same thing to me, but…" she didn't want to say it aloud; she loved her mother, and didn't want to disrespect her. Nanoha, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem with it.

"But whatever," the brunette finished. "It's not like she's monitoring us or anything,"

Fate grinned. "Except the fact that we're, well…grounded,"

"And we all know what a hassle that'll be. Oh no! Stuck at home! Whatever shall I do?" Nanoha asked dramatically, putting one hand to her heart and the other on her forehead.

"Yeah, you might just die from lack of beer," laughed Fate.

"Funny, aren't you? You think you're funny, do you?" Nanoha threw a pillow at her sister, who ducked and returned the attempted attack with her own.

"I am funny," Fate retorted, smiling now.

The door flew open, and both girls looked around.

A streak of blond threw itself at Nanoha, squealing, "Oneechan! Oneechan!"

Evidently Vivio wanted to play too.

"Little rat!" teased Nanoha, lifting her sister into the air. "I'll throw you!" she warned, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Iiiiiie!" shrieked little Vivio, but Nanoha simply dumped her onto the bed, where she rolled over twice before grabbing a pillow and lugging it at her sister.

She missed by feet.

Fate laughed, and Nanoha turned on her, picking up the abandoned pillow, and started hitting her sister with it over the head. Fate defended herself with one arm, then ducked under the offending blows and tackled Nanoha to the fuzzy, soft carpet.

Vivio, of course, was not to be forgotten. She threw herself into the fray, jumped in between the sisters, and started tickling Nanoha mercilessly.

"Oneechan is ticklish!" she informed Fate gleefully.

"Yes, she is," agreed Fate.

"S-s-s-stop it!" begged Nanoha, laughing too hard to get a proper sentence out.

"Neeeever!" screeched Vivio.

Fate backed away, knowing of Nanoha's famous 'white devil' explosions.

"Vi…Vi…O!" yelled Nanoha, sitting up and dumping the toddler onto the floor. She was practically flaming, and Vivio scrambled away towards Fate, with cries of, "Fate-nee!"

"VIVIO! GET OVER HERE!" thundered Nanoha, grabbing Vivio and swinging her into her arms. With screeches of defiance, Vivio was dumped unceremoniously out into the hallway and was met with a door slamming in her face.

Fate laughed. "Harsh Nanoha-mama, aren't you?"

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "Well, someone HAS to be tough around here, don't they? Mama's too kind to be strict with her,"

Fate smiled again. "Sure, Nanoha,"

"Oh, don't 'Sure, Nanoha' me, Fate!" Nanoha said, with mock anger, putting her hands on her hips. "I know your little plan!"

"And my little plan is…" Fate gestured with one hand for Nanoha to continue.

"TO…take Vivio and I to the amusement park later," Nanoha answered.

Fate raised her eyebrows. "And you think Mom would be okay with that because…?"  
"Vivio, duh," Nanoha replied.

"When?"  
"Tomorrow morning; it's Saturday, tomorrow, isn't it?" (1)

Fate rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "I can't deny you anything, can I, Nanoha?"

"Thank you, Fate!" cried Nanoha, leaning forward without thinking and hugging Fate tightly, then kissing her just for a moment before leaning back.

"Uh, you're welcome," Fate's cheeks were a bright red, and she seemed a little disoriented by the sudden show of affection.

"Gotta gooooo! See you tomorrooow!" caroled Nanoha, skipping out of the room.

This snapped Fate back to herself, and she walked to the door, and yelled after her sister, "We live in the same house, idiot!"

***

"Amu~se~ment Paaark!" sang Vivio, much in the same in her older sister, who was also looking thoroughly blissful and happy.

Fate grinned at her sisters, who were looking strikingly like mother and daughter, although they looked nothing alike. The ticket process had been agonizingly long, but now they were finally, finally, in the park.

"Where do you want to go first?" Fate asked.

"Rollercoaster!"  
"Haunted House!"

Guess who said what?

Nanoha, unlike many of her friends, was not afraid of haunted houses. In fact, she couldn't count on one hand her friends who were scared of haunted houses. Sakura, Ichigo, Hime, Amu, Najika, Hikari and Himeno.

But just because Nanoha wasn't scared of haunted houses, didn't mean she had to like them. Still, she enjoyed going each time to tell her friends and scare them.

"RO~LL~ER~CO~A~STER!" shrieked Vivio.

"Haunted house!"

"Haunted house," Fate decided. "Then rollercoaster,"

"But Fate-mama!"

When the 3 of them were alone, Vivio loved playing house.

"Haunted house,"

Vivio glared at Fate. "Just because Fate-mama loved Nanoha-mama more than me…"

Nanoha shot Vivio a triumphant look.

Fate ignored both of them and marched toward the chosen ride.

***

It took a rollercoaster, two merry-go-rounds, a haunted house, a tantrum, and an ice cream cone for one of them to get lost.

But it did happen.

And it was Fate.

Nanoha didn't drive home like any responsible adult would have, but hoisted Vivio into her arms and searched through the park.

She didn't find Fate.

However, she did plenty of other ever-loving shit that she didn't want to find.

For example, a couple of girls making out in the bathroom, and the rollercoaster's underground that was filled with teeth, hair nets, eyeballs and other random crap.

Luckily, Fate's body was not among them.

Unluckily, Nanoha searched until the guards literally pushed her out of the park, and she resisted the urge to knock them all out.

She could.

But she figured she'd better not corrupt the multicolored innocence that was Vivio's eyes.

"For the love of mother—" Nanoha growled as she held a sleeping Vivio in her arms and stomped into the house.

Fortunately, there were two people there.

Unfortunately, one of them was _not _Fate.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Nanoha asked sweetly.

"I'm Lindy Harlown," the green-haired woman answered. "I'm here about adoption,"

"Adoption of motherfucking who?" asked Nanoha.

"Fate Testarossa," Lindy answered.

"Right. Sorry to break it to you, but she's my twin sister," Nanoha hissed, officially and monumentally _pissed off. _One, she had just lost Fate in a flipping amusement park, and if that wasn't enough, some greentop charges in to adopt the blond in question.

"Well…" Lindy shot a sideways glance at Momoko.

Nanoha stomped upstairs, to put Vivio to bed, not wanting to hear anymore, and trying to ignore the hope that sprang in her chest.

_Are we…not related?_

**a/n: I'm gonna spoil it for you right now, and say….they ARE related. Because no twincest would take the fun right out of this, right, chickies? Sorry. Yuko's personality is getting to me. Also, random private joke here…here's a hint…It starts with "Sakura" and ends with "Amu". And if you don't know those names, you are NOT a magical girl fan. **

**Is it me, or was it Saturday last chapter? Um…oops. Whatever. I hate writing school parts. Because they bore me. Frankly. Although next chapter I want Arf. And Subaru. And Tea. And…well, you get the picture.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW. PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? (eyes a nearby Bardiche on the floor) **

**p.s. I might just write Mahou Shojo Lyrical MOMOKO. Whaddya think? I think we've had enuff Lyrical Vivio's, don't you? **

**EEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAA! (ahem, I get high at night. Not really, but I sorta get…a rush. I dunno.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Lyrical

**NOTICE: I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW PROJECT, TITLED "PROJECT MAGICAL GIRL COLORFUL VIVIO" (Mahou Shojo Colorful Vivio). THIS IS A MULTIPLE-AUTHOR PRODUCTION. I HAVE NOT SUBMITTED THIS PIECE YET. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE PART, JUST PM ME—THE CRITERIA WILL BE UP SHORTLY. I WOULD DEEPLY APPRECIATE ANY SUBMISSIONS BEFORE HAND, AS I DON'T WANT TO DIVE INTO THIS PROJECT UNPREPARED. I just need a character suggestion and excerpt of writing. **

**Thank you, **

**Lyrical Moon Ema.**

**And now, for Connected. Please review; I know that you couldn't review for chapter 8 because there apparently is a "no reviewing twice for the same chapter" rule. Just add them into this story. Thanks. ALSO, SUBMIT, PLEASE! **

Huh. This was curiously frustrating. Okay, Fate had gone missing at the amusement park, and then she just SHOWED UP at home like nothing happened, not to have Momoko question her at all? Something weird was going on here. For sure.

Nanoha didn't bring it up.

School was pretty much standard hell.

There were classes, fails, ultimate fails, yells, screams, the occasional funny joke, and lots and lots of work. Not to mention homework.

Signum met Fate after school, to walk her to her music class. Fate had informed Nanoha she had taken them up per request of Mom.

So Nanoha was basically alone Monday afternoons.

She longed to know what Fate was doing—did she really have a musical skill? Nanoha knew she could sing, but did she also have another talent?

Ugh. Nanoha's brain hurt from just thinking about it.

So, one day, she followed Fate to her third music class (three weeks, I mean, gotta give Nanoha props, right).

It wasn't far—just the Sorayuki Music Academy from down the street.

Nanoha slipped into the building as well, unnoticed by anyone, and followed her sister down the hall; Signum had not accompanied her today.

She peeked into the door that Fate closed behind her; it had a huge glass window, perfect for looking in on.

And there was an unfamiliar woman…who was she?

Her lips moved, but Nanoha didn't hear anything. She supposed Fate must have answered; her back was turned, so Nanoha could see nothing but waves of the door was soundproofed or something.

She couldn't hear crap.

Fate turned, not noticing Nanoha, and picked up something. A violin. Hm…Fate could play the violin? Had she LEARNED? What was this? What was going on?

Apparently not. Fate handed the violin to the woman as opposed to using it herself. Leaning one ear against the door, she strained to hear the music…

And the door swung open.

Not a lot, just an eensy, weensy bit.

Luckily, Nanoha dove out of the way before Fate turned to stare at the door.

She could hear the song!

It was pretty.

Nanoha closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the soft, syrupy voice that filled her like a drink.

It wasn't just pretty—it was beautiful. It made Nanoha long to jump into the room and watch Fate sing—watch her expressions and hear the song live, to grasp all of it.

She would ask Fate when she got home.

Deciding it was best to leave before she was caught, she walked slowly from the building and stared at the window.

"Aaargh!" Nanoha groaned.

It was raining.

***

"Nanoha, you're all wet!" Momoko gasped.

"Um, yeah. Do you have a towel?" Nanoha asked, walking into the front hall and trying not to create a second Loch Ness on the carpet.

"Yes, I'll be right back," Momoko said, bustling out of the room.

Vivio, who seemed to have zero problems with the wet, hugged a soaking Nanoha around the knees, and yelled, "Water slide! Water slide!"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Who, me?"

"Oneechan is a water slide!"

"Um…"

"Here you go, dear," Momoko interrupted, returning to the room with two large, fluffy towels and wrapping them around her daughter's shoulders. "Why don't you go straight up to the bathroom; I've run a bath,"

So that had been the sound of running water.

Nanoha nodded, kicked off her shoes, and headed up to the bathroom.

*******

Nanoha was in the bath when Fate opened the door.

"Hi, Nanoha," Fate said, looking a little embarrassed at interrupting her sister.

"Hi, Fate. Where were you?" Nanoha asked.

"Um…" Fate looked flustered. "Singing,"

"Ah," Nanoha nodded, and played absently with a strand of her long, auburn hair. "Was it fun?"

"Yep," Fate seemed to be struggling with something; probably spilling her guts or keeping a secret, Nanoha guessed. "Mom's making dinner," Fate said after a moment.

"Uh-huh,"

Fate was silent, then said finally, "I'm taking singing lessons,"

"Yeah, I know," Nanoha admitted. "I followed you after school,"

"You did?" Fate looked surprised, but not angry.

"Yes, your song was beautiful," Nanoha said, smiling.

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"Actually…the reason I'm taking lessons…" Fate began, and then stopped. Nanoha looked at her expectantly. "I'm applying for a scholarship," Fate said in a rush.

"A scholarship for college?"

"No, for another high school," Fate said, looking down and coming to sit on the floor next to the bathtub. "For a music school,"

"That sucks; we won't be in the same school any more,"  
"Yeah, it probably is going to be horrible," Fate rolled her eyes.

"You want to do it, don't you," Nanoha said quietly.

Fate shrugged. "I like singing,"

"Fate. We're twins. We're supposed to tell eachother everything. Now, tell me what else," Nanoha demanded.

Fate sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Well, the music school is sort of far away," an understatement. HUGE understatement. "It's…well, anyway, it's not a boarding school, but it's an elite school. So that's way Lindy-san, the green-haired woman, was here. About 'adoption'. It's really just a formality so I can stay there,"

"Wait," Nanoha said, her blue eyes narrowing. "How far away is it that you can't commute back and forth?"

Fate shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's far, that's all. Anyway…dinner's almost ready. You'd better come down,"

"Fate—"

Fate started towards the door, and opened it, stepping into the hall. Just before she closed the door again, she added, "It's a school in America,"

Nanoha's mouth dropped open as the door slammed behind Fate.

Wait…Fate couldn't honestly be thinking about leaving her, could she? Really? To AMERICA? Weren't there some good schools in Tokyo, like Akamizu(1)?

NO way.

Nanoha was going to convince her to stay. Definitely.

Even…Well, Fate didn't really want to go to music school herself. She had said so, anyway. So…Nanoha was really just making her decision for her.

Right?

**A/N: I'll take this time to make this chapter SEEM longer by replying to reviews. See how clever I am? See it? SEE IT? Sorry. I'm just nervous about the history test I have to take tomorrow (groan). AND finals. Coming up. Soon. Next month. Aaargh. Anyway…**

**Kawaii-kitty101: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the crossovers. ^^ Not many people got them, to be honest.**

**Yuki-Kamishiro: Yes. It was SUPPOSED to be "Takamachi". (glares at self angrily) But I screwed up. Sorry. Oh. Right. Actually. About the spoiling…I'm not sure. About it yet. But twincest is good—but also open relationship is good. Soo…I'm stuck. Sorta. It could swing either way!**

**Rimmington: Thanks for your PM. Yes. It was a total screw up. On my part. Oops. Timeskip? Where? Oooh, timeskip. Right. Um…yeah. Huh. Maybe I should switch to T. of the instead. So I'm "different" (notice the QUOTES). Wait, I win WHAT? Is it candy? **

**ONE MORE! (grabs WINDY and Star Wand and shakes them at you) REVIEW! Oh, yes. I went there. A Cardcaptor Sakura reference. Muaahaha**

**Omake: ( 1000 points if you know the manga the dialogue is from) **

**Hayate: Shari, will you ever wear contact lenses?**

**Shari: No time soon, probably…hehe…**

**Hayate: I see…**

**Hayate: But haven't you ever dreamed of sterilizing them by boiling?**

**Shari: No, not really…**

**Hayate: I have perfect vision, but I've always wanted to wear glasses. I can pretty much see anything. See that sign over there? Phar…Pharma…I don't know what that word is, but I can SEE it. **


	10. Chapter 10: Convincing

**a/n: Once upon a time...say, two months or so ago, I hadn't even begun to THINK of writing anything like this. Just goes to show ya, right? ANYWAY, scrapped the vivio idea—it sucked, frankly. Yeah. I'm beginning a new fic called "Starlight". Uh-huh. I'm also wondering if I put in one too many plot twists. I think maybe I did...Ugh. I'll change it after I finish the whole story. I'm banking on at least four more chapters, unless something comes up. Or writer's block comes back. Or the story dies on me. **

**God, was it just me or was the last chapter seriously short? Ugh. I was distracted. LOL, I totally thought everyone was going to be pissed at Nanoha for trying to stop Fate from fulfilling her dream, but noo, everyone was like "Go Nanoha!" ROFL. Anyway. The music school from last chapter was from the fanfiction "Secrets" which you should totally read if you like Tsubasa Chronicle. Just saying. Anyway. Credit goes over there, to the girl with 300 reviews. (points) Also, I threw a little fun twincest in, since God knows we haven't seen that for a while. **

**Yeah. I considered sending Nanoha away with Fate, since I sorta liked Beautiful Amulet/Spica. Of course, Pray/Innocent Starter/Eternal Blaze/Secret Ambition/Massive Wonders were much better, as always. So, I'll let the story take its course and see what happens.**

**This one is for MMP III and Rimmington. Oh, and Y-K, too. Thanks for reviewing each and every chapter loyally. Also, for KK101, for actually getting my Tsubasa Chronicle random private joke. (laughs) **

She couldn't do it. Every time Nanoha plucked up the courage to walk over to Fate and try to convince her to stay, she lost her nerve and stumbled away, muttering something about sundaes. This was so frustrating!

On one side, Fate leaving wouldn't be okay. Not okay at all.

On the other, Fate would leave to pursue her dream.

Still. Nanoha was only human, and humans wanted what they wanted—it was okay to be a little selfish, as long as she was doing what was best.

Right?

She had been questioning herself too much lately. She just had to take a deep breath, go up to Fate, and—

"Nanoha? You seem worried? Do you want to talk about something?" Fate asked, interrupting Nanoha's train of thought. Fate's burgundy eyes were concerned, and Nanoha couldn't help but think about losing that face. So she took a deep breath.

"Fate, I don't want you to go away," Nanoha said in a rush. "Please don't leave me,"

Fate looked down at the floor, and Nanoha's heart twisted. This was just the reaction she had feared.

"I..." Fate began, looking upset. "I don't want to leave you Nanoha," she said finally. "That's all I can give you right now. I'm sorry,"

Nanoha nodded. This had just given her more resolution. She would absolutely convince Fate that going to America to study singing was the wrong thing to do.

Fate could not leave Nanoha. The idea was inconceivable. Impossible.

"Fate—" Nanoha began.

But Fate had already left.

Nanoha's hand dropped emptily to her side.

Momoko was taking Fate to the entrance exam in two weeks.

Nanoha couldn't come; there just wasn't enough money for three tickets, although Fate's was half-paid by the academy.

Plus, Momoko was scraping together money for tuition.

It seemed that Fate really WAS going to music school. Well, Nanoha would just have to work faster.

Nanoha knew that her sister was weak to begging and pleading—especially from her. She had fourteen days, after all, and Momoko was busy working overtime to pay for her own ticket AND for the up and coming tuition fare.

It was a Tuesday, when Vivio usually went over to her friend Lutecia's house, and they had the house to themselves. Nanoha crept out of her room as soon as Fate had gone to hers, and headed to her sister's door.

"Faate, let me in,"

Fate didn't answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Come ON, Fate-chan, let me in!"

No answer.

Nanoha pushed at the door.

"Please?"

There was a small click; the door unlocked and Nanoha stumbled into the room.

Fate was sitting on her bed, arms crossed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Right—like the time your dog ran away, you locked yourself in your room and you didn't come out for days," Nanoha said sarcastically, sitting next to her sister and wrapping an arm around her. "Now, why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you,"

Nanoha frowned at her twin, and put a finger to Fate's nose. "No lying,"

"I'm not!" Fate insisted. "Okay, maybe a little...but not at you,"

"Then let me change my question. Why are you mad?"

Fate sighed. "It just sucks, that's all. I really want to be a singer. Not a star or anything, just...I like to sing. But I also don't want to leave you,"

"Then don't go. God. They don't need to help you get your voice or pitch or crap better. You can sing better than anyone. Besides, they'll probably just screw you up or something. I mean, isn't that what happens with stars?" Nanoha pressed, her blue eyes wide and pleading.

_"The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky, filling our hearts with a tender fragrance, I can hear the rhythm of love, it has transcended the seasons and came to see me."_

Fate sang the song very quietly. _"__If I whisper "I love you", will the whole world hear it? I lowered my head in embarrassment, but you took my hand and ran!"_

"Did you write that?" Nanoha asked finally, after a few moments of shocked silence.

"Mmhm," Fate answered, nodding absently. "But I'm not sure if I should sing that one for the entrance exam or not..."

"Sing me another one," Nanoha begged.

"_You hugged your knees to your chest, Shaking with perpetual unease in the corner of the room, Fearing the "truth" you know, you closed the door, You found that "truth" in a gentle lie and took refuge in a dream, An ocean of loneliness dyed deep blue, known by no one," _

"What's it called?" Nanoha asked.

Fate smiled a little. "I wrote that one for you. It's called 'Innocent Starter',"

"It's really beautiful," murmured Nanoha.

"Thank you,"

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Fate...Don't go," Nanoha said finally.

"Nanoha, I—"

Nanoha interrupted her by leaning in and kissing her; it had been a long time since either of them had shared a passionate moment.

"Not...fair..." Fate accused, sounding slightly dizzy as they broke apart several moments later. "Cheater..."

Nanoha smiled at her, amused. "Me? I don't cheat. I just use my advantages," she kissed Fate again before the blond could argue any more.

"Cheater..." Fate accused again when Nanoha pulled back.

"Nope," then Nanoha stared at her sister, serious now. "Please don't go, Fate,"

"Ugh, you're so..."

"Spoiled?" offered Nanoha playfully.  
"Yes, that,"

"Please don't leave me, Fate," Nanoha said, returning to seriousness.

"I won't,"

"Liar,"

"Sing me a song," Fate ordered.

"Whaaa? I'm no good at singing! You're the superstar singer girl who's gonna dump all of us and go to America for—"

"Sing. Now,"

"Now who's spoiled?"

Fate crossed her arms and looked at her sister expectantly.

"_Even after I become an adult, I won't forget the day we met by chance, my love. In this place where flowers bloom wholeheartedly, I was looking for you. Do you remember our promise? My love.. I love your smile..."_

"Aaand?" Fate asked, apparently not impressed. "Who did you write this for?"

"You—wait, did you know?" Nanoha asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

"You're not exactly what they call, 'a quiet singer', Nanoha,"

"Sneak!" yelled Nanoha in mock-indignation, and tackled her sister to the bed.

"I can't help what I hear!"

"Well I can't help that you're going to get tickled mercilessly for the next ten and a half minutes!"

"And a half?" questioned Fate.

"Yes, a HALF. We can't have it even, now, can we?"

"But you only wrote one minute of the song!"

"I multiplied by ten! And a half! Now—"

"Mom's home," Fate announced. "Get off me before she sends you to military school,"

"ME? It was the monster Fate who came after the completely innocent and lovely MOI,"

"Riiight..."

All the same, Nanoha climbed off her sister and grabbed a book from the nearest table.

"Are you sure you want to read--?"

"Ew, gross, vomit!" Nanoha shrieked. "I hate your stupid shojou manga. Look, I can do that crap myself," she widened her eyes and flapped her eyelashes melodramatically. "Oh, Eriol-kun, I'm so glad you saved me from the horrible witch! Now we can be free forever!" her voice deepened to play the male role. "It's okay, Caro-san, I—"

Fate threw a pillow at her sister. "That's my favorite manga!"

Nanoha stuck her tongue out at Fate. "I think YOU need to watch some good ol' Raging Heart to get your mind back into gear!"

"What? That crappy show with that Lyrical girl and Black Lightning? UGH!"  
"HA! You know their names! You're a closet fan, aren't you?"

"Wha—no, I—"

The debate continued for the next hour and a half._  
_

**A/N:**

**I put "Innocent Starter", "Yume no Tsubomi" and "Spiritual Garden" in English, since apparently not everyone who reads this watches MGLN (or so I've heard). Also, lossa people are confused by the Romanji spellings and songs, so this was just easier. The translations are a little confusing, though, soo...yeah.**

**Um, "Raging Heart" is a show from my first NanoFate (actually, it turned out to be NanoAlicia) fanfiction, "I'm With You". It was like MGLN for the MGLN characters. Black Lightning was Fate and Lyrical Girl was Nanoha. Sorta. Based off the plot from season 1. **

**Pleaaaaase review. (grabs Ginryuu, and Hien and scrapes them together) I don't think you want me to Ha ma Ryu Jin you, do you? **

**FUN FACT: Vivio's VA also plays Yuuno in Nanoha, A's and StrikerS.**

**FUN FACT: Lutecia's VA played Arf and Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden ~desu. **


	11. Chapter 11: Numbers

**A/N: My A/N's just keep getting longer, don't they? I guess I'm getting jaded, because I'm aiming for at least 4 or 5 reviews per chapter. Damn self-confidence and big-headedness! (glares at self) Anyway. I'm glad y'all enjoyed it. I'll answer some reviews, while I'm at it...**

**Litome: Um...glad you found it "amusing". (generic weebo face of confusion)**

**Major Mike Powell III: Ah, I'm glad you liked the kissing; I didn't get TOO explicit, as I'm on my parent's computer. (laughs) Also, the arguing scene made me laugh too.**

**Anyway! I've gotta run, 'cause my Dad just told me he found "Umbrella" on his iPod and has no idea how it got there. Shh! No one told me I put it there, okay? (I'm also watching Harry Potter 3 right now, soo, yeah.) Someone really needs to get me a Numbers chart...with pictures!! Pretend Jail wasn't at their high school, okay? **

**Credit to AnimeXploit for some ideas (kidnapping, etc.) **

000

Two weeks had come and gone, and no matter how much begging, cajoling, pleading and convincing Nanoha did, she couldn't get a straight promise out of her sister.

So, Fate and her mother headed to America, leaving Nanoha still scheming for more ways to convince her twin sister not to go to music school.

The music school was, apparently, so amazing, that they actually sent an escort to the airport; Fate was staying for a weeks 'trial' session (that much money couldn't be blown on air fare for just one day, you know!), and the nice woman had shown them to the campus, and escorted them into the fancy Jaguar that carried them from the airport to the school.

The campus was surrounded by a grove of thick trees; apparently more than three-fifths of the land was the forest. One-fifth was the actual building, and two-fifths were the gym and summer activity grounds. Other than that, it was all wild ground and untamed land.

"Hi! I'm Quattro, and I'll be your guide today!" a cheerful but nerdy-looking girl said brightly. She had large thick glasses to ring her wide eyes, and her hair was put up oddly in two ridiculous Pippy Longstocking-like pigtails, and a headband that looked strangely futuristic. "I'm part of the chorus! The lead singer of the sopranos is Uno-sempai, she's the vice president too, and the lead of altos is Tre, and Cinque is the tenors,"

"Wow," Fate managed; Momoko looked awed.

"Even if you're not actually coming to our school, we need you to take the exam anyway," Quattro went on. "The principal, Scaligetti-san, will be watching you, too. You're our first student for a while," Quattro smiled brightly. "Do you mind taking the exam now, or do you need to prepare?"

"Um..." Fate shot a quick glance at her mother, then said, "I think I'm ready now..."

"All right," Quattro smiled. "Come with me...Ah, Momoko-san, please wait here, all right?"

"Yes," said Momoko faintly, and stumbled toward the nearest bench, looking a little overwhelmed.

They walked down the large hall slowly, their footsteps echoing around the empty corridor, magnifying them by tenfolds. Quattro didn't speak.

"Hey, Quattro—whoops!" the girl blushed, seeing Fate. "Sorry. I'm, um, Wendi. Hi!"

"We'll meet everyone later," interrupted Quattro, brushing past the girl. "Come on, Fate-san,"  
"Um, yes," Fate muttered.

No one else interrupted them until they reached the small office; a purple-haired woman holding a clipboard, a man who resembled her closely, except with much shorter hair, and a girl with an eyepatch.

"Tre is sick," the girl with the eyepatch said in a monotone. "She's in bed; we'll let her know about the exam later,"

"Right, okay, thanks, Cinque," said Quattro cheerfully.

"I'm Uno, this is Jail Scaligetti, our principal," Uno added in the same expressionless voice.

"Now, the exam is just you, singing a song for us! I'll stand in instead of Tre, okay?"  
"Um...okay," said Fate, suddenly feeling nervous at the way Jail was staring at her. "Do you have anything you want to hear...or...?"

"No, anything will do,"

Fate took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_It'll be all right to look at only what's in front of you now… It'll be all right to believe in those you believe in…  
Love and despair will turn into feathers, and become immortal wings, They will revive my pulse, The moon and stars of darkness are lamenting solitude with their holy tears, Spinning and illustrating a cross, until both of their radiance fades..." _

"Stop, please, Testaross-san," interrupted Jail suddenly. "That was..." he looked impressed, even stunned.

Cinque, Quattro and Uno also looked amazed, although Fate thought she saw Quattro's eyes narrow briefly, just for a fraction of a second...

"That was amazing," Jail complimented her. "Amazing. Utterly...beautiful,"

Fate didn't like the look in his eyes. It was almost hungry, as if he _wanted_ her for something.

"If you would like to apply to this school, there is most certainly a spot for you," Jail went on. "I greatly admire your amazing abilities...not one girl in this school could match you now,"

Quattro's eyes narrowed again, just for a moment, then she smiled brightly. "That was amazing,"

"It was good," Cinque said simply.

"All right," Uno added.

"High praise for the two of them," Jail explained, a sickly smile lighting his strange features.

"Well then..." murmured Fate, her voice a little faint. "I..."

"You are quite amazing—may I escort Fate-san back to her mother to spread the good news?" asked Quattro sweetly.

"Of course," Jail answered courteously.

"Come then," Quattro's grip was uncomfortably tight as she half-dragged Fate out the soon as they were out of earshot of Jail and the others, she dragged Fate into an empty classroom and slammed her against the wall.

Fate was silent, although she winced a little as her head hit the wall.

"You little bitch," snarled Quattro under her breath, the sweet, cloying tone long gone now. "You think that you can outshine me, do you? Make Scaligetti-sama love YOU instead of me, do you? Well, you're freaking wrong!"

Fate flinched as Quattro slammed a fist down close to Fate's head.

"You will not destroy what I've worked so hard to earn! Jail thinks we're all just his creations, little clones! I'll prove him different! I'll be the best of help to him!" Quattro yelled and shook her head so violently that her glasses fell of and her hair fell out of its ridiculous hairdo.

She suddenly looked much more formidable than before.

"I—" Fate began, but a new voice cut her off.

"Now, please leave some for us, Quattro," said a serious voice. A brown-haired girl stepped into the room, her hair cut close to the scalp; she looked almost like a boy.

"Ah, Otto," Quattro smiled. "I apologize, I was just beginning to..."

"Warm the food up, eh?" commented Wendi, playing with a strand of her red hair, a grin on her face. "Well then...Jail-sama won't object in the slightest; I mean, when Deed came along..."

"Are you sure he won't mind?" asked Cinque seriously, following Wend into the room.

"Mhm. Anyway, we can't risk her overthrowing what we've worked so hard to create,"

"Shh," Quattro put a hand over Fate's mouth as she opened her mouth to scream. "Quiet, now,"

"Would you like to do the honors, Otto?"

"Of course,"

Otto approached her, looking strangely warped in Fate's eyes.

Something heavy hit her head, and darkness swept a hand over her vision.

**Author's Note:  
Hehehe...I always liked the idea of the Numbers and Jail kidnapping Fate for their devious ways. What do you think they should do to her? (ooh, that sounds dirty, no?) Well, ideas would be appreciated. I feel like they should beat her up, or...well, you know. Maybe something with her voice? The Numbers certainly are capable of much, but not murder, okay? Oh, anything but tragedy!  
**

**Of course, nothing long-lasting, that our lovely Nanoha can't get her out of and than have romantic afterwards with. As in, ripping off limbs and/or damaging her mind forever. **

**Please read and review! –Ema **

**P.S. I know, my chapters just get shorter...and shorter...and shorter. But I had to finish the chapters quick, since I'm on my Dad's computer, and if I don't upload them, they'll stay on this computer forever. **

**Again, REVIEW! PLEASE! (fixes you with super-Nanoha-style-bambi-eye-attack) **


	12. Chapter 12: Disappearance

**A/N: Oooh! A wall! (eyes brick wall in front of self with interest) There's a wall blocking my path. (frowns) Hmph. Dammit. (pokes wall) Anyway. If you've read "Separated" you may have noticed that was offended by MY bitching at THEIR corrections. My bad. (puts hand over mouth) So now I'm kinda depressed. (wilts on spot) Hugs would be appreciated. But, whatever! I've got a pretty good idea of what Nanoha's gonna charge in to do for everyone! Whoo! (waves arms in a pathetic resemblence of enthusiasm) Anyway. Yeah. Since I've now been called a noob, whiner, bitch, crybaby, stupid and retarded…(or not, I didn't really read the reviews)…HERE'S CONNECTED. Sorry if I offended anyone just now. (rolls eyes) **

**(hefts up Raging Heart in a pathetic attack pose) Reviews…would be nice…**

"Vivio! Get down here this instant!" screamed Nanoha, slamming the phone down onto the table and turning toward the staircase.

Vivio ran down the staircase, looking positively angelic in a white dress that swirled around her knees prettily. Her mismatched eyes were wide with confusion. "What's wrong, oneechan?" she asked.

"Mom says that Fate hasn't come out of the school yet; she's supposed to stay with Mom for the first night, but she hasn't left the school!" Nanoha cried, not caring that her five year-old sister's eyebrows were raised as if to say, 'Overreact much?'.

"What're you gonna do, oneechan?" Vivio questioned as Nanoha slipped into her shoes and half-dragged Vivio toward the door.

"We've gotta go…get her…" panted Nanoha (tired after dragging an unhelpful Vivio to the door and stuffing shoes on her sister's feet haphazardly).

"How're you gonna get tickets?" asked Vivio innocently, adjusting her shoes.

"Arisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura," answered Nanoha shorlty.

"Who?"

"Old friends," Nanoha explained, dragging Vivio out the door and down the street. "I haven't talked to them in a while…God I've been busy lately…but they live nearby,"

As if to underline Nanoha's statement, it only took a moment before the large mansion came into view. Nanoha marched up to the door and knocked three times, ignoring Vivio's questions.

"Hm? Who is it?" asked a voice from inside.

"Nanoha Takamachi," Nanoha answered.

A girl wearing a knee-length dress and white appron answered, smiling pleasantly. "Hello. How may I—"

"I need to speak with Arisa-chan. It's urgent," Nanoha interrupted impatiently.

"Sure, I'll call—"

Nanoha pushed past the woman, taking Vivio with her, and stomped into the house.

"ARISA!"

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming!" Arisa answered, appearing at the top of the nearest staircase and stomping down the stairs. "What? Who is it?" Her mouth fell open at the sight of Nanoha, and then her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Oh, so Princess Nanoha has decided to visit us,"

Nanoha opened her mouth, but Arisa didn't give her the chance.

"Three months! I haven't seen you since your birthday party. No note, no call, no e-mail, not even a lowly text in my or Suzuka's direction. Nothing! Nada! Zip! And then these rumors come around about a certain incestous relationship, and STILL nothing!" Arisa seethed, ticking off the offenses on her fingers. "Then, I discover that Fate's leaving for America, and STILL nothing!"

"She's missing!" Nanoha burst out. "She went to America and she hasn't come out of the school! She's supposed to stay with my mother, but she hasn't come out yet!"

"Maybe she found a new love!" shot back Arisa. "Jesus, Nanoha, you expect me to just take you back after MONTHS of no calls!"

"But, Arisa—"

Arisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms tighter. "Now, what do you need from me Nanoha? You only came because you NEED something,"

"I need a plane ticket to America—Philadelphia would be nice," Nanoha answered instantly.

"A plane ticket to A—Wait, what?"

"I SAID, a plane ticket to America,"

Arisa's jaw dropped. "You think Fate's in that much trouble?"

"She wouldn't just leave my mother like that with no notice!"

"Hm…" Arisa's eyes narrowed again, and she bit her lip. Then she grinned. "Fine. But only if Suzuka and I come too,"

"Wait, but—"

"Vivio-chan too! You know, Fate's not ONLY important to you, you know. She used to have a life with actual friends, kind of like YOU used to," Arisa interrupted. "I think it's fair,"

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "FINE!"

"Good. Then we're settled. Charlotte, get me a phone,"

000

"Get out of the way! Did you hear me! MOVE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY! NOW!"

Arisa at the front, screaming at the crowd, Nanoha, Suzuka, Vivio and Arisa made their way to the front of the line to get into the gate area.

"MOVE!"

With a final thrust, the four of them burst into the wide, spacious hallway, and dashed down toward the gate; their number 39.

"We're—not—gonna-make—it," panted Suzuka.

"Pick up Vivio!" ordered Arisa; Nanoha slowed slightly to pick up her sister, then caught up with the other two girls. "Now…run like hell!"

The three teenagers sprinted toward the gate, where a desk attendant looked like she was just about to leave…

Arisa smacked the tickets on the desk. Surprised, the attendant froze. "Look, Amanda, or whatever your name is," Arisa yelled. "We're in a hurry, let us by!"

The attendant scanned the tickets quickly, evidently frightened by Arisa's loud tones.

Suzuka gave her a quick apology as the three dashed toward the plane, Vivio screeching with delight at being carried at high speeds.

They reached the plane in time, fortunately, and clambered into their first class seats before the plane started moving.

"And now…" panted Suzuka. "…we wait…"

"Fuck," said Nanoha.

The plane grumbled in agreement.

000

Eighteen hours, four tantrums, and a "bathroom accident" later (corteousy of Vivio), Nanoha, Suzuka, Arisa and Vivio clambered out of the plane into the airport.

"Now…we need a cab," Arisa said. "Suzuka and I can speak English fine; I'm sure you took lessons, Nanoha…now…let's go outside. Do you know where the school is?"

"Um…"

"I do! I do!" screeched Vivio unexpectedly. "Philadelphia, Elmston Road, 392. The Numbers School," she said in English.

"How the HELL do you know that?" asked Nanoha.

"Fate-nee read it to me!" answered Vivio proudly. "When she left! From the leaflet!"

"Um, okay,"

"Come ON, you two, I thought we were racing against time to save a captured princess!" yelled Arisa, walking quickly toward the exit.

They skipped the waiting line and caught the first cab available, and Vivio recited the address to a rather shocked cab driver.

It took about half an hour, in which Vivio played six handgames and sang the same song twice (it happened to be "Yume no Tsubomi", which Fate had evidently taught her).

"Yume no tsubomi hiraku—" Vivio sang, launching into round three, but luckily, the cab jerked to a stop in front of a school that just screamed, "I AM A PRIVATE SCHOOL HAUNTED BY EVIL!"

Or maybe it was just Nanoha's imagination.

"Let's go!" yelled Suzuka, climbing out of the cab.

They ran up to the door and kicked/pushed/forced it open, and entered a dingy hallway with a wooden waiting bench.

A brunette with glasses came into the hall. "Hi, I'm Quattro. Can I help you today?" she asked sweetly.

"We need to see Fate Testarossa,"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," beamed Quattro. "There is no such person at this school,"

**a/n: Ah, the cliffhanger. I do enjoy those. Now, it's off to study American history! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! (beams) It was short, I know, sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13: Breaker

**A/N: La la la la…Singin' in the rain. They say writer's are painfully self-aware, you know. I am, painfully self-aware. I think. Hm…thanks, "Calm" for the nice advice. What a pleasant change; not that you guys are rude or anything. I happen to like all of you, actually. I suppose I should just keep it all out of here, hm? Two sections? Unfortunately, I'm not good at crap like that. I have trouble organizing things. **

**Btw., there IS something uplifting about watching a man walk through the rain singing and twirling an umbrella, no? At least I think so, but then again, it could be nostalgia. By the way, the sakura trees are blooming beautifully in Central Park. You should take a walk there before it's too late; it's really pretty. **

**I'll burn you with Firey and then send Kero-ultimate-form after you if you don't review. Just kidding. I'm funny. HA. Am I trying too hard? I think I'm trying too hard. Please don't answer that. Thanks.**

**Correction: Fate TAKAMACHI. Sorry. Again. Jesus. Ingrained habits suck.**

**SINCE apparently the other stuff is completely unrelated, I will continue and bravely fight through the sea of Egypt like Caesar. Muahaha! (laughs superficially) Oops. Too much Latin. American History + Mark Antony and Cleopatra getting it on can change a girl. Written to It Sucks To Be Me – Ouran Style! (laughs) and YOUR CALL by Secondhand Serenade.**

**--LYRICAL MOON EMA ! **

**p.s. (warm huggles for MMP III! Thanks!) **

**This chapter is for…my flock leader. Firis, you rock! **

"What the fuck do you mean, she's not a student?"

"There is no one here by that name," Quattro answered simply.

"What?"

"I said—"

"I know what you fucking said!" Nanoha interrupted impatiently, crossing her arms with a murderous glare that would have silenced God. "She applied to this school, and—"

"There is NO ONE here by the name of Fate Takamachi. Please leave, or I will have to—"

Footsteps.

A figure emerged from the nearest classroom, wearing a plaid skirt and a white collared blouse. Over that was a blue coat, and around the collar was a neat ribbon. In her hair were two ribbons to match the ribbon around her neck.

"Fate?"

Fate turned, her amber eyes narrowing at the sight of her sister. Her mouth dropped open for a second, but Quattro turned, and must have mouthed something to Fate, because immediately, Fate closed her mouth.

Her shocked expression was replaced by a strange, blank expression.

"Nanoha, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to visit you, but she told me you weren't here…"

Fate smiled. "It's a privacy thing," she explained.

Nanoha noticed that her smile was off.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," answered Fate. "I'm fine,"  
"Fate-san, practice," Quattro said warningly.

"Oh…yeah…" Fate shook her head a little, apparently trying to clear it. "You can watch, if you'd like, Nanoha,"

"Um…sure. Come on—"

"No other visitors," warned Quattro.

"Okay…well…stay here, okay, Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka said uncertainly.

"Sure,"

Fate and Quattro turned without another word, and Nanoha followed.

They walked down a seemingly endless hallway.

None of them spoke.

Nanoha didn't dare.

What had changed?

They stopped at the end of the hall and Fate opened the door without hesitation.

"Welcome, Fate-san; you're late," a sickly voice said. It pulled at Nanoha, calling her anger forward, making her hands tighten and eyes narrow.

"Sorry, Jail-san," muttered Fate, pushing open the door and stepping into the room, Quattro close on her heels.

"It's all right. Quattro, go sit in your position…Fate, sit in yours…my, it appears we have an unexpected guest," Jail didn't miss a beat.

"This is my sister," Fate said, in a strangely dead voice.

"I see. Please sit on the side, the bench, all right?"

"Yes," Nanoha ground out, and went to sit while Fate took her place next to Jail, and Quattro in between two strange-looking girls.

"Now, let's begin with the song, 'Innocent Starter'. Fate-san wrote it, did you know that, Takamach-san?"

"Yes," Nanoha answered numbly.

"Very well. Now, please begin, Fate-san,"

Fate sang.

It was a curiously dead sound, almost as if there was no emotion behind it. At any rate, Jail took no notice; he just combed her hair idly with his fingers and stroked her cheek.

Nanoha willed herself not to jump up and punch his ugly nose in.

When they hit the second chorus, the other girls joined in, making it an ugly symphony.

Nanoha shivered, resisting the urge to put her hands over her ears.

"That was lovely," Jail complimented them. "Now, the next song…I believe Quattro wrote it, Secret Ambition, is it?"

"Yes,"

"Now, then, let's begin; we all know the song, I trust,"

"Yes,"

"And…begin,"

The same sickly, dead song filled the room. Jail seemed to notice this time; his yellow eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch as he listened. He stopped them in the middle of the song, holdng up one hand for silence. "Now…everyone, please try to put more emotion into your singing, all right? Let's try again…one, two…"

There was certainly emotion from the other girls; just not Fate.

_What a horrible, despicable song…_

This time, it was Fate who stopped the song.

"Jail-san, may I speak with my sister alone?"

Jail frowned at her; the other girls gradually fell silent. "No," he said finally. "I don't think so. That wouldn't be right, would it? Not safe…for…"

Fate's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she answered, and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms with an angry expression.

"Gracefully, Fate-san,"

Fate didn't answer.

"Now…one more song, Fate alone, please—ah, 'Blue Moon', please,"

Fate stood up.

She sang.

_"Resonating in the far sky are your prayers turning into miracles. My overflowing tear drops dissolved into the blue midnight, and without hesitation, I was drawn in and met you in a warm encounter. Your honest words where as white as now, I collected my iron feathers and started to move." _

Jail's frown twisted into a grim smile.

Nanoha shuddered, trying not to be disgusted with her sister's singing. It was empty, horrible. Dark, almost.

"Very, very nice. I think you've earned a nice few…meals," Jail said sweetly.

Meals? Fate's meals?

"Jail-san," Fate said warningly. "We have others present,"

"Ah, yes, I forgot," Jail grinned even wider. "Can't have the secret leaking out, can we?"

The girls laughed a little grimly.

Nanoha crossed her arms, ice creeping into her blue eyes, frosting them over until they resembled sapphires.

"Can you please ask her to leave?" asked Fate tightly, not looking at Nanoha.

"I won't touch her," Jail assured Fate. "A whole family? No,"

"She won't manage on her own," Fate argued. "And Vivio-chan…"

"I told you, Takamachi-san. Do you want me to dock one of the meals you just earned?"

Fate was silent for a long moment. "No," she said finally.

"I thought not. Now, Takamachi Nanoha-san, if you could please leave…and if Fate could come back to herself and sing…"

Nanoha got up slowly and walked to the door. One hand on the handle, she turned. "I won't leave unless I can talk to Fate alone,"

Jail raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, then, in that case…You are welcome to stay,"

Nanoha crossed her arms and walked back to her seat.

And waited.

For hours.

000

"Nanoha, wake up,"

"Mm? Hungry…ferret…"

"Nanoha,"

"Blast…2…1…Breaker!…"

"Nanoha. Wake up. Come on, Nanoha,"

"Di…vine…Bust…er…"

"Nanoha!"

"Huh? What?" Nanoha jerked awake, sitting up quickly, knocking Fate backwards. "Oops, sorry, Fate-chan…my bad…"  
"Ow…" Fate rubbed the offending spot on her head, and glared at her twin. "You've gotta leave, it's been like 9 hours…"

"Fate, what's going on?" Nanoha grabbed her sister's arm.

"Nothing's going on. I—"

"It's time for you to leave,"

Quattro grabbed Nanoha's arm and hauled her to her feet; her glasses were gone, her hair swirling around her knees. She looked so different as she glared at Nanoha, dragging her out the door.

She was mumbling to herself as she walked, then in the middle of the hall, she turned and glared at Nanoha. "I'll tell you what's going on, Takamachi. I want that…girl, out of this school as much as you do. Jail has your mother. If Fate becomes a big star, all of our names will be cleared,"

"Cleared?"  
"We were involved in a crime—dangerous human cloning experiments," Quattro answered. "I'm not sorry; I'd do it again, too. But Jail was caught, and so were all of us,"  
"What?"

"Someone's coming, no time explian. GO!" Quattro whispered, pushing Nanoha toward the waiting room as her head spun.

Jailed? Cloning? Fate? Mother? What…

"Nanoha-chan, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Nanoha's head spun worse than ever, and she dropped to the floor.

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Did you like it? I know, it was short…I can't help it, sorry. I just…start, and then I end. I might have left out Arisa's research last chapter…whoops. My bad. Today's chapter theme songs were: Your Call, Stand in the Rain, Suddenly and Fall to Pieces.**

**Please leave a review. Thanks very much, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter…Ha. I promise twincest will come up later…sorry for lack of so far…^^; **


	14. Chapter 14: Plan?

**a/n: Guess what? You'll neeeever guess. Well, anyway, I finally asked out the "one", and he said yes! Isn't that spiffy? -grins and dances around happily- Soo, I might be busy for a li'l while. Yay! Life really doesn't suck! Or maybe it does. Who knows? (laughs) At the moment, anyways, it doesn't. Without further ado, heeeere's…something I will never, ever, share with anyone but the internet. (no, really, no one in real life EVER reads my stories) Also, when did facebook hit this crazy peak of high? Sorry. Random. I'll get on with it now. Ah, me. Songs for this chapter: "Who's that Girl" (Hilary Duff) and "She Said" (Brie Larson).**

**p.s. MAY 5. Drew ("the one") did the sweetest thing for me, btw., and burned me a CD—I think my favorite was "Far Away" by Nickelback. That was tres deep Oh, and "My Life Would Suck Without You" was pretty cute too. Anyway. In case you haven't noticed, I have no spellcheck on my computer. (sobs) I turned it off, can't turn it back on again. And I'm too lazy to click the button when I'm done. **

**p.p.s. AM I using the same plot again and again? Doesn't seem like it to MOI, but whatevs. Oh, crap, I'm getting self-concious. And is "eachother" really two words? Really? Wow. **

**For "the one" (although I don't think he'd approve of this story…that, or he'd laugh his head off; actually, yeah, he'd have a heart attack afer the laughing fit.) Oh, and for Calm and MMP III, both who I am beginning to appreciate tres much. **

**I feel much better, thanks for noticing! (grins) Y'all can also visit me on Dream9100 for non-Nanoha related stuff! **

"I feel like crap," were predictably the first words out of Nanoha's mouth as she sat up in the fancy hotel room and stared around.

"You slept for around forty minutes," commented Arisa. "Vivio-chan was out of her mind,"

"Oneechan, oneechan, oneechan, oneechan!" screeched Vivio, throwing herself at Nanoha and pushing her back onto the pillows. "I was scared, oneechan,"

"Sorry, Vivio-chan, I sorta had a tough day," shrugged Nanoha. "And now…I need to call the police,"

"Who, wait, WHAT?" asked Arisa, her eyes widening.

Suzuka, who had been very engaged in a book called "A Midsummer Night's Dream", looked up and frowned. "Did Nanoha-chan just announce she was going to call the police?"

"Mhm," Nanoha answered vaguely. "See, Jail used to be a criminal for human cloning… he has my mom, see…and…"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Arisa repeated.

"HE HAS MY MOM! AND FATE!" yelled Nanoha, her infamous temper getting the better of her. "SO NOW I HAVE TO GET THEM SOMEHOW!"

"And you think the police are gonna help you?"

"Um…" Nanoha bit her lip. "Maybe?"

"This isn't our hometown; this is a big city, and I'm sure the police officers have much better things to do than help us out with our little criminal case,"

"But he has Fate and my mom!"  
"I know that, Nanoha, I'm not stupid. But my point is, the police won't listen to us. We'll have to do something to get proof—and we'll have to do something big," a rather evil grin crept across Arisa's face, and she cracked her knuckles ominously. "Which is just the way I like it,"

"Um…"

"Nanoha,"

Suzuka snapped her book shut, her eyes narrowing. "Well, I'm not going!"

"I didn't think you were," Arisa shot back. "Vivio and you are out; I don't think you could punch a fly, and Vivio's too little,"

"There are an awful lot of them…" Suzuka fretted.

"I doubt they can lift a finger," Arisa brushed off the worry.

"Arisa…what are we doing?"

"We're gonna go in there, punch their lights out, rescue Fate and your mom, then go to the police and demand they get arrested; if they refuse, we've still got Fate and your mom, so they've got no hostages to torture,"

"Uh…"

"WHAT is the problem now, Nanoha?"

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Please. Have you seen my punches? They're BEYOND epic,"

"Are you sure that's a plan?"

"YES!"

"It's a good idea," Vivio piped up.

"Shut up, what do you know?" snapped Nanoha, then put a hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry, Vivio-chan,"

Vivio sniffed angrily and crossed her arms, looking about ten times her age.

"Are you sure we should go?"

"Um, yes? Isn't this for your mom?"

"But…"

Arisa rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up,"

"Hey!"

"Let's go, we're leaving. Jeez!"

"Whaa? But, we've gotta do something…we can't just barge in like that…"

"Look, Nanoha, do you want to save your mom or not?"

"Yes, but I think you're being a little…quick to violence,"

"That's the way I am," Arisa grinned, like it was something to be proud of, and crossed her arms with a self-satisfied expression.

"Well…we could be arrested,"

"And then the problem would be solved, 'cause Jail would be accused first,"

"Still…"

"Stop procrastinating! Let's go!"

"N-now?" squeaked Nanoha.

"YES! What if Jail does something bad in the meantime? Then what'll happen?"

"Um…"

Arisa rolled her eyes as Nanoha bit her lip, looking nervous. Then blue eyes hardened, and Nanoha nodded.

Arisa clapped her hands like a kid on a TV show during Christmas, and smiled. "Let's go, then! Come on! See you guys later!"

"Or not," muttered Nanoha.

000

Fate sat at the front of the class, as always, right beside Jail. The entire while he stroked her hair or touched her cheek, trying to distract her.

She just ignored him; but she didn't like the way he touched her.

Like she was a doll to be admired and played with, or something inhuman, without feelings.

What was worse was the fact that he actually seemed to believe it.

_"I'm singing to the end, just for you Songs that I want you to hear I want to sing more But that's just too much to wish for This is where we part All my feelings disappear into thin air," _

"That's good…" his voice too, as if he was speaking to a doll.

_"…turning to 0s and 1s," _

000

**A/N: OH my gosh, I had a dream about MGLN last night! Should I write about it? Unlike the others, it was not AU…and Precia killed Fate. (sobs) And ran Yuuno over with…something metal. Well? **

**For chkim218, that was sort of foreshadowing; very vague, I know. Anyway, what I meant was that Fate didn't want Nanoha captured like Momoko was. And Jail said he wouldn't take an ENTIRE family hostage. **

**Anyway. I think my writing in this chapter might have been a bit off…I was listening to Vocaloid. Fate's song is The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku –DEAD END-  
**

**Lots of love! Review? Please? I'll give you a trillion neopoints! (shyeah, I played neopets. Three years ago) **

**Drew: "Omg u totally shoould, cuz ema is awesome." **

**Me: GET A DICTIONARY! (throws heavy book at him) **

**I KNOW, IT WAS OBSCENLY SHORT, I APOLOGIZE…NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OVER 2000 WORDS!**


	15. Chapter 15: Executed

**a/n: Hola. How are ya? I'm getting on well; lossa stuff to do…I should be doing American History HW tonight right now…but I'm not, obviously. Anyway. I just wanted to alert all that the fic will be ending soon…chapter after next, possibly? Anyway, on with the show!**

**[sorry if this chapter is a little off…like the last one. Fate's first song is Cantorella, the second is Re_Birthday, and the other one is Shotarella, both by Len Kagamine (from Vocaloid). As a note, Shotarella is a song parody of Cantorella…they have the same tune/theme. The final song is Dead End by Hatsume Miku] ITALICS = SONG or thoughts. **

**Also, Jail isn't a weakling! He has that super-hand thing, right? Soo...he can't be too weak. That's how made him in this fic, btw..—semi strong. He'd at least be strong/smart enough to beat one of them with capture/strength. Or not. But here, in AU, he is. (go Nanoha!) **

**000**

_"Staring back at you, Staring back at me, Inside of our own closed off world, Acting oblivious, But yet we both pretend, That our intoxication might be sensed, As time passed by, I feel that my heart, Must keep hidden, So I may approach, I heave a sigh, Because around you, I feel far from myself," _

"Lovely,"  
Fate stared back, no longer possessing the will to respond. She just…didn't. She had no anger left.

"Well, do you like my praise?"

She didn't answer. Her silence seemed to egg on Jail, whose smile widened. "Hm? What do you think?" he asked.

_"When I woke up, I was alone. I couldn't see or hear anything. One person shivering in the darkness…" _she thought to herself, rather dryly. She wasn't really hopeless…just tired of defying Jail, getting angry at every little comment he made.

"I think it was horrible," piped up a familiar voice. "Gross, Fate,"

Nanoha stood in the doorway, looking badly scratched, a ribbon in one hand. "Quattro says hi," she added, grinning. "Arisa's taking care of the rest, by the way,"

Jail's ugly yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Quattro and the Numbers are…"

"Knocked out," supplied Nanoha. "Man, did you know that Arisa's a blackbelt…" she mused, looking quite carefree. On the other hand, the triumphant smirk she wore was calculating. "Oh, yes, right…" she charged up to Jail, still wearing the same grin, and put a fist to his face. "Let my mother go,"

Jail raised one eyebrow. "Really? You think I can be taken out by a fourteen year-old girl?" he asked, leering.

"Hm…the honest answer? Yes,"

"Really?"

"Ye—"

Jail extended a foot and kicked Nanoha in the knee, hard. She fell, kneeling on her injured leg. "You're wrong," Jail whispered.

Fate shot to her feet, fists clenched. She was almost as strong as Nanoha when she wanted to fight…of course, she couldn't actually fight very well…

Jail started to swing at her, but Nanoha grabbed his leg, tripping him as she got to her feet a little unsteadily. "Don't you dare!" she warned, her blue eyes narrowing as she moved to punch him.

Unfortunately, Jail dodged and then threw a punch in the direction of Nanoha's stomach. She doubled over, coughing as Jail grabbed a hank of her auburn hair and yanked.

"Ow, dammit! Let go of me!" Nanoha yelled, clawing at him.

"I don't think so,"

"Let her go!" Fate drew back a fist, preparing to give Jail the makeover he deserved, but Jail jerked Nanoha in front of him, so that Fate was forced to stop.

"Don't even think about it—or running, or you'll never see another hair on her head again," Jail threatened. A smirk spread its way across his face as he recognized defeat. "Now, come here, or I'll really hurt her; trust me,"

Fate walked forward slowly, glaring at Jail, (if looks could kill, Jail would be on his way to hell already), and crossed her arms as she jerked to a stop before him.

"Don't move," he ordered. "Stay completely still, and I'll let her go; if you run after her, I'm afraid that someone else we pay the price…"

He meant Momoko, of course.

Fate stayed at a standstill as Nanoha got to her feet, shrugging off Jail's hand as if it was a disgusting piece of garbage.

"Go, now, Takamachi-chan,"

Nanoha sent him a "you're such dumbshit" look, and stalked past Fate. Before she left, she whispered something in her sister's ear. "Upset him when you get a call. Your cell phone is in your bag. You should have it,"

Fate didn't react as Nanoha passed her, and left through the door.

"Now…" Jail brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulder, as if he was some character in a drama movie, and smirked at Fate—a superior smile. "Sing for me,"

Fate grinned a little bit, her rebellious side showing itself; Nanoha coming to her rescue had worked on her like coffee on a squirrel. "_As with any normal pervert you will meet, Right now, They'll make sure you fall for it, Even though it's hardly finished, A banana is being pushed in, Your words don't mean much, But they continue, To hurt like a pain I never knew, If I had known, Of the place that you, Would attack me incessantly," _

Jail glared at her. "As nice as that was…it's not very appropriate,"

Fate looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Really? I like the song; it's catchy, no?"

"It's not,"

Fate smirked and crossed her arms.

000

"Ouch. I think I sprained an elbow," Arisa complained as the two girls limped back into the hotel room, both complaining loudly.

"Please. My knee is BROKEN,"

"You can't break your knee, idiot,"

"I can fracture it; and it IS fractured!"

"At least you didn't get punched in the face!"

"Oneechan, oneechan, where's Fate-nee?" asked Vivio curiously, looking up from her place in Suzuka's arms, and cocking her head expectantly.

"We didn't get her," Nanoha answered, sighing. "But we have a new plan,"

"We do?" asked Suzuka. "Would you care to inform me?"

"We're gonna call the police. When they decide to look into this; hopefully soon, we'll call Fate and then she'll make Jail angry, and the police will catch Jail in the act when they get there,"

Arisa wrinkled her nose. "That's a tad risky, Nanoha,"

"How so?"

"Well, what if Fate is seriously injured before the police arrives? And what if they decide not to look into this for months?" asked Arisa seriously.

"Then we'll do it ourselves; just like last time,"

"Um…" Arisa squinted at Nanoha critically, but dropped the subject. "You should go change; you're a mess,"

"Thanks,"

"Seriously,"

Nanoha shrugged and headed toward the bathroom as Arisa turned to Suzuka with a worried expression.

"How is this gonna work?" she asked.

Suzuka had returned to her book, ('Lyrical Hearts: Project Fate!') which Vivio was reading from her lap with much confusion. "I think Nanoha has a pretty good plan," Suzuka admitted. "It's not horrible…"

"But did you mention that we only have TWO days left here before our plane home arrives, AND our hotel bill expires?"

Suzuka looked sheepish. "I, um…forgot about that,"

"Trust you to forget something like this," Arisa rolled her eyes.

"Sorry! Jeez…" muttered Suzuka, frowning and returning to her book, clearly offended.

"Look, I'm sorry," Arisa said hurriedly. "I'm just a little annoyed, you know…This is, after all, for Fate…."

"Are we talking about my sister?" called Nanoha from the bathroom.

"NO!"

"Okay, then,"

Arisa rolled her eyes. "God, if Nanoha was any more protective, she'd be Fate's mother, I swear,"

Suzuka giggled lightly. "Better not let Nanoha hear you say that,"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Oh snap!" shrieked Arisa, as Nanoha charged out of the bathroom, wearing her T-shirt backwards.

**Omake: **"Starlight…BREAKER!"

**000**

"_Shedding tears, noticing that even all that is fading, Even songs depend on personality, an unsteady source as foundation, The place I came from already destroyed, When everyone forgets me, my heart and its likeness will disappear," _

**Utaitai.**

**I want to sing.**

**000**

**A/N: I BROKE MY PROMISE! I'M SOOO SORRY! Next chapter! I swear! **

**Did I make Jail too awesome? Damn. My bad. This chapter was quite comedic, I know. I was feeling…happy. I guess. (shrugs) The above text is a preview for the final chapter… Muahaha. Btw, the second-to-last song, "Shotarella," DOES mean what you think it does. Try to remove the image from your brain while I write the next chapter. **

**I highly suggest looking up "Shotarella" to hear the song on YouTube (don't worry, no inappropriate images will assault your computer). Just like I suggest ALL of Fate's songs. (laughs) Please do. Especially Cantorella and Shotarella…and Yume no Tsubomi/Pray. **

**As for me, I have to go…contemplate my future. And guilt trip myself over not doing my homework…Next chapter hopefully up before the end of the week…**

**p.s. Does 'datte' mean 'but still' in Romanji? **


	16. Chapter 16: Sing

**First thing's first: For Usa of Team GEMINI: (laughs) Thank you very much! Ahh, I see. Sorry, I didn't know. THAT explains a review from someone earlier. Anyway, I've looked around on piapro and a few other sites from the YouTube videos I've found the songs at. Thanks very much for the information! I found my translations on the YouTube videos (with subs in the descriptions) and entered them below. The site doesn't seem to work on my computer; I might be typing it wrong, though. I'll try it again. It might be a server issue, also. Thank you very much! I will not be using Vocaloid in the future, however…as I find that it's more appropriate to stick to Nana Mizuki. I also understand that they are Team Gemini's trademark songs, and I wouldn't want to impose in on that, even if it's okay with you. Again, thanks a million!**

**Moving on! …Here's chapter 16, in it's entirety. There will be an epilogue. **

**000**

The click on the other line meant that Nanoha had just snapped her heavily decorated phone shut. Fate shivered a little, trying not to let the tiny part of her that was shaking in its boots take over.

_"I notice something like warmth there next to me. As if like a flower it's always drawing close…"_

She heard the sickly, off-tune sound of the Numbers (who had woken up over a procedure of the normal face-slapping and water-dumping), and started toward the practice room; Jail was sure to be waiting there for her.

Opening the door as loudly as she could, Fate stepped into the wide, crowded class.

"Thank you for joining us," Jail said.

"Yeah, I'm sooo glad to be here," said Fate sarcastically.

"I'm glad," Jail matched Fate's sarcasm with his own.

"Whatever, shut up," Fate rolled her eyes, letting free, the annoyance and anger that had relentlessly pounded at her brain for the past three days.

"Takamachi-san…"

"God, your chorus sucks, by the way," Fate went on, ignoring him. "I hate it,"

Jail wasn't offended at all. "Yes, they do…however, that's fine. All we really need is your singing,"

"Okay, then," Fate smiled fakely. _"The moon and stars of darkness are lamenting solitude with their holy tears, Spinning and illustrating a cross, until both of their radiance fades…"_

She sang badly purposely, switching melodies and going too slow or too fast at the wrong parts. Her voice rose and fell too often, and at the end, trailed off altogether. Shooting an angelic smile at Jail, she asked, "Was that good?"

Jail frowned. "No,"

Fate's eyes widened in an expression of mock horror. "But…that was the best I've ever sung!" she cried, trying to keep the smile off her face.

There was a loud crack that split the tight wire of tension that wound through the room.

Fate brought one hand to her cheek, rubbing it, trying to ease the sting there.

"Sing. Now,"

Fate glared at him. "No,"

"NOW,"

"No," Fate answered simply.

"Fate Takamachi…"

"Jail Spaghetti…" Fate mocked, pushing down her overwhelming urge to take several steps back at the look in Jail's yellow eyes.

"Sing. NOW," Unlike many people who reached this level of anger, Jail's voice lowered rather than raised in volume. It was a true sign of his madness that he could smile the way he was when he was obviously resisting the urge to throttle Fate.

"I won't," Fate answered again. "I'm not a toy, I'm a freaking person, and I'm not going to be your little spokesperson—or your exit from the law,"

"Little bitch," muttered one of the Numbers; Fate didn't see which, and didn't really care.

"Fate Takamachi, sing for me, or else…"

Without warning, one of the girls stepped forward and smacked Fate across the face, the same way Jail had.

Without thinking, Fate brought back a fist and punched the girl hard in the stomach. Whoever it was, she was launched backwards onto the floor, her hands over her stomach, gasping like a fish out of water.

Interesting.

Jail observed the whole scene with the look of an interested child, and when Fate looked at him expectantly, he smiled. "Wonderfully done, Takamachi-san. Now…sing,"

"I won't fucking sing for you!" screeched Fate unexpectedly; this was no longer an act for her, anymore than it was for him.

"You will. Now,"

"NO! NO!" Fate's voice rose with anger; she was abruptly furious. Why was she even serious?

_Singing is something precious to you. _Her mind told her.

_You hadn't minded until now, though. _She answered herself angrily.

_It's Nanoha._

She knew that was the right answer. Seeing Nanoha again had reminded her that she sang for Nanoha, and Nanoha alone.

Her eyes narrowed; she had missed Jail's response to her latest outburst. "What did you say?" she asked.

A simple question; it was truly a mark of madness that Jail took such a strong reaction to the simple words.

And he was on top of her, and there was pain _everywhere. _Her face, arms, hands, legs…

In the moment when she could breathe, she let out a piercing scream; out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the Numbers cover their ears. Not Jail. He just struck her again, silencing her cries for a moment.

Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha.

That was all she could think about, even as more sharp pains punctured her thoughts like needles.

Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha…

"FATE!"

Nanoha.

Nanoha stood there, Suzuka and Arisa behind her, Vivio in Suzuka's arms, and a gang of police officers behind them.

"Get the—" (words issued from Nanoha's mouth that most people would think a girl like her wouldn't know) "—away from her!"

Before anyone--Arisa and Suzuka included--could stop her, Nanoha launched herself at Jail and started punching every part of her she could reach. "Damn—you—"

"Nanoha-chan!" cried Suzuka in desperation.

Jail's nose was bleeding now, and Fate was carefully half-limping herself away from the scene, not making a sound.

"Little…fucking…bastard!" screeched Nanoha.

Everyone was frozen in complete shock; no one had ever seen Nanoha this truly angry. Fate was the only one brave enough to approach her; even Arisa was hesitant.

"Nanoha," Fate limped forward now, towards her sister, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Nanoha glared up at Fate. "Don't you DARE try and stop me," she hissed. "He's a stinking, motherless," she added quite a few more words that many would get soap in their mouths for, and stopped after, "sick little bastard,", breathing hard.

"I know, Nanoha, but he's still…a person, you know? Barely. Also, he's going to JAIL now," (Ignore the irony! Ignore it!) Fate answered. "You don't have to worry about him hurting anyone anymore…"

Nanoha frowned. "He…hurt you," she said slowly. "And you don't want to hurt him?"

"If I could, I would tear every hair from his head, one by one, but I won't. I'm not going to: a) risk getting arrested myself, or b) take out my anger on something not even fit to lick a shoe,"

This seemed to confuse Nanoha further. "Why would you even…think about that?"

"Because it's the RIGHT THING to do, Nanoha,"

Nanoha glared at her. "I don't want to!" she insisted, sounding more like a spoiled child than anything else.

"Come on, Nanoha,"

"No!"

"Please?"

Nanoha just turned back to Jail and drew back a fist.

"Nanoha!"

She struck him.

Fate did the only thing she had the energy left to do.

She sang.

"_The serenade of destruction, even at an opera in ruins,_

_If you were to sing it, you should be able to flap your wings again at the end of dawn, _

_Even though weak as I am now, you didn't draw your sword of light,_

_Don't escape from your cruel fate, it's for the sake of living with dignity, _

_Before I knew it, my tears light up tomorrow, towards the sun of miracles,_

_I have already gone, because there is something I can protect…_

_Even just a little is enough, if you smile for me_

_I will become a knight of twilight, and devote my everything to you,"_

And Nanoha turned. Just a little bit. A fraction of an inch, perhaps.

But it was enough.

Fate grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her off Jail.

And Nanoha put her arms around Fate, and kissed her.

There were no tears; after all, this was no sappy love movie.

Nanoha did not regret what she had done, obviously. But she had stopped, and that was enough for Fate.

"I love you," murmured Nanoha against Fate's lips, ignoring the shocked stares of everyone around them (including their little sister, who was looking awed).

"I love you, too," Fate answered, wrapping her arms around Nanoh and smiling just a little bit. "But, um, Nanoha?'

"Hm?"

"Our mother…?"

"Let them take care of it," Nanoha muttered, pressing harder against Fate.

"Nanoha,"

Wrinkling her nose, Nanoha pulled back. "You ruin all the fun," she complained, rubbing one of her hands unconciously to ease the pain.

"I know,"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you ruin it this time!" Nanoha answered playfully, and pressed her lips to Fate's again. "I get you back forever this time? You're not leaving us again?"

"No," Fate managed in one ragged breath as Nanoha pulled back for an answer.

"Good,"

"ONEECHAN AND FATE-NEE ARE LOVEY-DOVEY!" screeched Vivio to the heavens, clearly pleased and amazed with her discovery.

Nanoha turned just a little bit, and replied, "Why, yes, we are,"

Fate laughed.

"ONEECHAN LOVES FATE-NEE!"

**A/N: I gave Vivio-chan her moment of glory after being snubbed by Nanoha, it's true. Was it an okay ending? The epilogue will come up tomorrow…I want to see Momoko rescued as much as you do, don't worry.**

**Thank you for reading! (bows) Reviews are appreciated; I always like feedback. **


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**A/N: Ah, the end…I'm pretty sure many of you weren't able to review the last chapter, but please do so for this one (add in Sing's comments into this one). This will be fairly short. I hope I wrap it up nicely. The police officers are Teana and Subaru. (laughs) I thought they deserved at least one role. **

**000**

"Ahem? You two? Fate's right, your mom…"

"Shut up, Arisa," muttered Nanoha vaguely.

"No, she's right," carefully, Fate untangled herself from her sister with a sigh, and took her hand instead. "Let's go,"

"Fine, fine," Nanoha grumbled.

The little party (most of the police officers had gone to take care of Jail) started towards the back room where Fate knew her mother was kept; Jail had shown her.

"I wanna kick it down!" cried Nanoha excitedly. Fate fixed her with a "that's not very appropriate for this situation" glare, and she quieted immediately.

"We'll do it together—hold on. Mom? Are you in there?'

"Fate? Oh, are you okay, I was so worried! What happened? Where's that man—"

"Mom, we're fine. Nanoha's here. Get away from the door; we're going to kick it down,"

"Okay,"

They heard the sound of Momoko backing away from the door aprehensively.

With a nod, the two girls kicked the door hard; it wobbled a little, and fell with a crash to the floor of the small room behind it.

"Oh, Nanoha! Fate! What are you two--? Vivio!"

"Mama!" shrieked Vivio. "Oneechan and Fate-nee are…"

"Sh, Vivio!" said Nanoha quickly. "We'll talk about it later,"

Strategically changing the subject, Fate smiled and wrapped an arm around her mother. "Are you okay? Did Jail do anything bad? Did they feed you?"

Momoko looked a little thinner; but it suit her well.

"Oh, yes, it helped my diet tremendously," answered Momoko cheerily, not seeming upset at all. "It wasn't too bad, although I think I have bruises from sleeping on the floor. Speaking of bruises, Fate…"

"Oh, these?" asked Fate, fingering a purplish-blue mark that mottled her right cheekbone. "This was just from Jail to get him taken to…um, jail. It was a plan," she thoughtfully left out the "Nanoha thought of it" part.

"Oh, my! You look terrible, do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Momoko worriedly.

"I'm fine,"

"I took care of him," Nanoha added. "A little,"

Momoko looked like she wanted to congratulate her auburn-haired daughter, but refrained from doing so, thinking the better of it. "Ah…well, Fate, I hope you're okay,"

"I'm fine, just…" Fate wobbled a little, and smiled sheepishly as Nanoha moved from her mother's side to support her sister instead. "Sorry. Just a little tired,"

"You need ice!" cried Momoko. "Where can we find some here…?"

"Ma'm, are you okay?" asked a voice. A blue-haired police officer stepped forward.

"Mhm, but my daughter…"

"Don't worry, we're taking you all to the hospital. We could press charges on your other daughter, here," the woman fixed Nanoha with a reproving stare, which Nanoha met with a glare. "But we won't,"

"Thank you," breathed Momoko.

"Oi, Subaru, come ON! We're taking these down!" yelled a redhead who was standing over Jail and Quattro, who were both unconcious.

"Ah, yes—we'll see you soon?"

"Um…we're returning to Japan…"

"TODAY!" shrieked Suzuka. "OH MY GOD! OUR PLANE'S LEAVING IN TWO AND A HALF HOURS!"

"Holy shit!" the rest of the group chorused (excluding Vivio and Momoko, of course).

"Girls!" Momoko said reprovingly.

"Oops…" giggled Arisa.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! WE HAVE TO GO!" Suzuka was in a complete panic by this point.

"Okay, okay, we'll go," Arisa soothed.

"Come on, come on, come ON!"

000

They didn't make the plane. It was virtually impossible, what with Fate hobbling on one leg, Momoko at about 80 percent, and Nanoha still nursing her slight injuries—plus, Suzuka had ten bags back at the hotel, AND they had to check out.

However, they did manage to get back to Japan without a second hassle the next day (they extended their stay at the hotel).

After another eighteen hours, Nanoha and Fate were exchanging worried glances; Momoko had become increasingly quieter as they made their way back to their house at 4:00 PM.

"Mom…is something wrong?" Fate asked finally as they stepped into their empty home, switching on lights.

"No…I expect you're tired; why don't you go to bed now?" suggested Momoko.

000

The next day, Momoko summoned both girls downstairs. "Girls…I want to clear something up with the both of you," she said.

The two sat nervously, gripping their hands in their laps as Momoko stared at them across the kitchen table, quite serious.

"I know that the feelings you have for eachother are not…exactly sisterly,"

Fate and Nanoha exchanged glances.

"And…" Momoko took a deep breath. "…I'm okay with that. I was a little nervous about it earlier, but I trust you two to be safe, and if this is what you want, it's the right thing for you to do,"

Nanoha's mouth dropped open. Fate's eyes widened.

"REALLY?"

"Yes, really," Momoko smiled a little bit.

Nanoha let out a shriek of joy, grabbed her sister and hugged her tight. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" she squealed.

Fate was a few octaves lower, grinning widely, her eyes showing as much joy as Nanoha's loud squeals did.

Deciding not to push their luck, Nanoha just whispered in Fate's ear.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Nanoha," Fate said easily, not bothering to lower her voice.

Momoko raised one eyebrow.

"It's a kid thing, Mom," Nanoha answered, rolling her eyes.

000

"Hey, Fate?" asked Nanoha one snowy day as Fate sat at her brand-new keyboard, playing a few random melodies and toying with words to a new song as Nanoha listened closely.

"Yes?" Fate turned her maple eyes on her sister questioningly, her fingers dancing and gliding across the white keys, playing a melody all on their own.

"Will you teach me how to sing?"

***FIN***

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? I certainly did. I hope you were as satisfied with the ending as I was, and I must admit, I was surprisingly proud of it (usually I end up hating my stories by the end). Please leave a review. Thank you!**

**--Lyrical Moon Ema **

**(Credits will come next chapter…also, dedications. This means you, MMP III and everyone else!)**


	18. Credits & Dedications

**Credits:**

**-"The IT Girl" and "Gossip Girl", which both gave me an initial idea of the story and plotline, and shaped my style for the beginning plot.**

**-Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, of course—for all the obvious reasons, but especially for giving us Nanoha and Fate. **

**-The "Daughters of the Moon" series which also helped my plot and writing style progress.**

**-All of my reviewers and readers, whom without, this story would not exist.**

**-The inspirational fanfiction, "Little Sister" by Hondo-Okami, which partly inspired the twincest idea. **

**-Team GEMINI, for alerting me of the flaws in my story; and a special thanks to Usa, who provided me with the proper credit for the use of Vocaloid songs. **

**-T.A.T.U., Paramore, Avril Lavigne and Nana Mizuki were HUGE boosters for the moods and themes. **

**Personal Credits:**

**-Major Mike Powell III for your inspirational and hilarious reviews; they made me laugh every time! Tahnks so much.**

**-KillerQueen118 and chkim218 for your loyal and uplifting reviews!  
-Rimmington, for your amazingly funny and awesome reviews. They were a pleasure to receive and to read. **

**-Calm, for being a great reviewer, and generally helpful in every way!**

**-Risa Yoshi, for being my BFF and helping me figure out the plot.**

**-Alavon; if I didn't have her, I wouldn't have ANY fanfiction!**

**-Drew; For coming up with many of Fate's clever schemes in the last chapter, and being a laugh in general. **

**-Usa of Team GEMINI (again): For getting me the proper crediting for the Vocaloid songs I used. Thank you very much.**

**And finally, here is the information for the songs: Much thanks to Usa of Team Gemini for providing this info for me! **

**Title Inspiration:**

**-The song "Connected", originally by Sara Paxton. Starring song in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" and "Aquamarine". (lyrics at the end)  
**

**Composers: **

**-Cantorella (and Shotarella) - is by I believe ****黒うさ****P.**

**-Re_Birthday - is by ****悪ノ****P**

**-Dead End - is by cosMo****（暴走****P****）**

**Translations: **

**-CANTORELLA: takeit-home (livejournal) (http: slash, slash takeit-home dot livejournal dot com slash 4299 dot html) No spaces. **

**-SHOTARELLA: takeit-home (livejournal) (http: backslash, slash, takeit-home dot livejournal dot com slash 16999 dot html) No spaces.**

**-DEAD END: lordxwillie (livejournal) (http: slash, slash dot livejournal dot com slash 623 dot html) No spaces. (lyrics used taken directly from the YouTube video: [http: backslash, backslash www dot youtube dot com slash watch ? v= _ xtEy951Dic&feature equals channel underscore page] No spaces, all dots, slashes and underscores/equals should be changed to actual signs) **

**-RE_BIRTHDAY: takeit-home (livejournal) (http: slash, slash dot takeit-home dot livejournal dot com slash 21099 dot html) No spaces. **

**Nana Mizuki, Yukari Tamura & Other Songs: **

**-PRAY, SPIRITUAL GARDEN, INNOCENT STARTER, BRAVE PHOENIX, etc.: (http: slash, slash gendou dot com slash amusic slash ? filter equals mahou + shoujo + lyrical + nanoha) No spaces, ALL dots and slashes changed. **

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO YOU, FOR READING MY FANFICTION! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**--Lyrical Moon Ema--**

**CONNECTED  
**

**I'm blind-folded on this roller coaster they call life.  
Keep trying to make it through the next turn, knuckles white and holdin' tight.  
So here I go, takin' a curve,  
but I know that I'm never alone.  
I think of you, I know you'd never let me go.**

**I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything else's gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this, nothin' can break this tie.  
Connected...connected inside. **

**It's not an accident, the time we spent apart.  
But now we're so close, I can always find you right here in my heart.  
You've given me somethin' I need, and I don't ever want it to end.  
Because of you, I know I've found my strength again. **


End file.
